


The Vengeful Spirit of Nazarick

by UndeadLord22



Series: Overlord - All Stories Connected [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Some Humor, Straight Forward, direct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadLord22/pseuds/UndeadLord22
Summary: What if Momonga isn't left alone when the server is done. One member of the guild stayed with him to the very end. But then again, what if they weren't alone in this unknown world? Now there will be 2 figures of Death itself. [AU](Straightforward story people) (First few chaps are shit, gets better later on...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters are re-edited a couple of times, and also note that there are some grammar errors which I tend to fix but cant due to some busy sht I'm going.

**Hello folks, this is a rewrite for this chapter.**

**Since I recieved like some reviews that you'll definitely see it, I decided to just straighten my ass up and just fucking do it.**

**Ima edit and fix the fucking thing, and make all people go be interested in this o'l shit of mine...**

**It may be shit, but hey, its my shit.**

* * *

**(Edit 2/2/2018: **I've begun to update some chapters now, it'll be a slow progress, but its a change. Re-read some chapters, and they have some f**king errors in grammars and I need to fix them.**)**

**(Edit 7/30/2018: **Some asshole of a critic, honest and blunt he is, he is still an asshole; just told me on how quite bad my first chapter is. And to answer that:

KINDLY FUCKING NOTICE THAT THIS IS QUITE LATE OF A FUCKING REPLY, AND THIS STORY IS NOW FEW YEARS OLD! **(GET THE JOKE ASSHOLE!)**

**(Edit 8/17/2018: **Kindly fucking remember that the first few fucking chapters are written badly that I'm too fucking lazy to re-write it to a better scale? OK!? I HAVE THINGS TO DO, AND PEOPLE (readers) TO ENTERTAIN, AND IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THAT, THEN TRY TO MAKE A FUCKING STORY THEN! LETS SEE HOW IT GOES FOR YOUR FUCKING SIDE!**)**

**(Edit 4/13/2019: **You all asked for this, this current chapter is now a rewritten version. Its a bit longer if you noticed, fixing the damn thing and implementing my current style of writing into it**)**

**Please note I came from Fanfiction.net**

* * *

After HeroHero logged out, the feeling of loneliness of being the last player of the Guild ingame fell upon him like a hammer. After so many years of adventures, wonderful moments and laughs, the shadow was falling on YGGDRASIL, the best DMMO-RPG ever made.

The company shutting down its servers, putting an end to the 12 years of VR wonders beyond imagination.

Momonga looked down in silence as he sighed, coming down from the bottom of his heart.

He understood HeroHero's condition and reason. Despite even his tired condition, HeroHero still managed to send an e-mail and logging on for the last day of YGGDRASIL before it closes down. He was grateful enough for that. And even with the urge to ask him to stay just for a little longer, would cause him more trouble.

Momonga turned up and looked to where HeroHero was occupying his seat, then turning to look other 39 seats. The seats of his old comrades once sat on. After gazing in a circle around the table, his eyes returned to HeroHero's place.

"Lets meet up again somewhere... Bullshit."

He heard those same words several times before, but those words never come true.

Just as he was about to shout in anger and sadness, a sudden beep took him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

He looked to who came online and saw an old friend that came online from time to time.

_'Alcatraz has logged in'_ told the notification. And with that, Momonga felt relieved and happy. That another came, and that this was a good friend indeed.

A bright blue light appeared, in the form of his friend, materializing at the side of the room.

"Alcatraz-san!" Greeted Momonga in gladness to his friend. "Welcome! I thought you would never come!"

Alcatraz's appearance was a slim, yet heavy looking dark armor. With a jet-black trench coat covering most of his armor with a red faded Lesion Sigil embedded on the back. He wore a teethed, smile looking mask. (Imagine the Disturbed devilish smile from their cover, excluding the eyes)

If the mask were to be removed, there would be no skin on his cheeks and only showing flesh and bone, dignifying him as a zombie. His eyes were crimson colored pupils, with dark purple iris. For the rest of his eyes are colored black, and his hair red as blood.

The player chuckled. "Good evening Momonga-sama, and yes I will answer the Guild Master's call whenever I'm free to do so." He nodded and an emoticon of a smiley face appeared.

Momonga rolled his eyes. "You're still roleplaying just when we conquered the Great Tomb are you Alcatraz-san?"

"I will always be a servant of you Guild Master, and it shall be no one else" Alcatraz bowed dramatically as he spoke with seriousness in his voice.

"...I think your taking on roleplaying is a tad bit too far my friend." Momonga sweatdropped.

Alcatraz was taken in by Touch-Me, during the time of Nines Own Goal. He was saved from being pked by Touch-Me and Momonga during that time.

With the horrible actions he had experienced, he asked the two members if he could join them just to be safe. They agreed readily.

Before he was taken in by the clan, his class build is mostly supported or utilizing stuff. Earning only experience through by delivery quests and other non-combat quests if he was able to. Of course he couldnt avoid quests that involve in combat, only doing so when necessary.

But when he was pked almost all the time whenever he gets out of the safe zones or safe points, and just because he was being one of the Heteromorphic races, he snapped. He was only wanting to copy a skeleton musician; Brook, to spread music and joy around. Not wanting to take this on anymore, he decided to just change into a combat build.

_"Since peace wont work on them, maybe violence will do."_ Is what he thought of.

He changed races from Skeleton to Undead, and from Undead to Zombie.

The reason he changed to Zombie is that the benefits that give him, by playing dirty. He had an idea on being a 'trickster' setup on the Zombie race since one of the racial buildups for the said race would give him **{Poison}** and **{Dark}** attribute. He didnt remove his guitar from his inventory since music gives him inspiration.

He was experimenting his class job **{Undying Slayer}** by challenging one of the Human races 1 on 1, but another Human group came along and they all decided to just gang up on him and share exp.

Them all being moderately high level than him, a normal person would have ran away from them and head to a safe place.

But not him. He didnt ran.

He stood his ground and gave it his all. He managed to kill several Human players who were acting cocky, but with his unorthodox play style and military-trained instincts, made the others careful and just attacked him by distance. He didn't have enough defensive items against magic or range at that time, he was close to being pked by the assholes.

He was about to go 'Last Stand' on these shits before that, he got saved by Momonga and Touch-Me.

His specialty on going on heavy support; being able to soak up damage, boosting his allies, and debuffing enemies to the extent they think he was 'cheating'. That even some of them reported that to the shitty devs, which they just replied that he wasn't.

And with so many reports and complaints about it, the devs just nerfed the skills and spells that his race was using. But of course, at the same time they secretly gave him an item that is almost rivaling to a WCI, **[Death Sickle]**. Which boosted his passive skills and spells twice than the original form.

He asked why he received this item, and they just replied back: "Just rekt all those snowflakes with the gift we sent ya."

And by that, he did.

"Were you waiting for the game to end my lord?" His avatar tilted his head.

"Yes Alcatraz-san, But there seemed to be little time for me to go to a good place for when the game to end, all I could think is the Throne room, which I think is good enough to make us wait for the game to end... If thats alright with you?" He said with a raised brow emoticon.

Alcatraz bowed dramatically. "It is by your will, my lord. I have nothing to do at the current moment and I am free at most."

Momonga chuckled, although half in embarrassment, and half in amusement. "Would you please stop with the bowing? You do know that you are my senior right?"

The undead sent a smirking emoticon. "But you are my superior are you not?"

"...Just stop with the roleplaying mode ok?" Alcatraz just laughed.

With that, Momonga walked up towards the Guild Weapon, unconsciously extending his hand outward to the weapon. Realizing what he was doing, he retracted his hand back. "I wonder if it's alright to take this..." He muttered.

This action didnt go unnoticed by his friend. Understanding the meaning behind his actions, he smiled.

"Momonga-sama, you are worthy for such a weapon. After all its a Guild Weapon for the Guild Master after all. No need to be embarrassed mi'lord"

The skeleton sighed. "I know Alcatraz-san, but all of us worked _hard_ enough to make this. It shouldn't be me alone to wield this-"

"Momonga-sama, we may have worked for it very hard. If you're thinking that it should have been all of us to use it... No, you are fitting as the Guild Master, and none shall find you wanting. You took care of all us, and some of us thank you, even if they didnt admit it, we thank you with all our heart." He bowed hung his head silently in respect.

"...Thank you, Alcatraz-san." Momonga sent a happy emote to his friend. Feeling the encouragement, Momonga extended his hand outward towards the Guild Weapon, grasping it within his hand it radiated a nimbus of reddish-black light. Tormented faces occasionally coalesced out of the roiling light, and then they crumbled and vanished again. They looked so realistic one could almost imagine them wailing in agony.

"Did they went overboard with the details?"

"That my lord, I'm not sure." Alcatraz shook his head.

"Now then mi'lord, shall we make haste to the Throne room?"

Momonga looked at him before nodding. Sending him a smiley emoticon as he replied. "Yes, lets go."

Together, the two friends left the Round Table room. The two decided to just walk towards the Throne room, wanting to take all the last moments of their hard-earned works to their memories forever.

The two saw a woman heading towards their direction. It was a maid, created by Whitebrim as he and several other guildmembers helped him creating the maids of Nazarick.

"Hmmmm, it is Whitebrim's work right?"

Alcatraz nodded. "Yes. Nostalgic that he calls their clothes "Justice". Up to this point, I really wonder if he is a justice maniac like Touch-Me."

Momonga laughed softly. "Hahahah, that and I wonder if he is a brother of Touch-Me as well."

Just as the maid and the two players neared each other, the maid darted to the side and bowed to them. Momonga just raised his hand in acknowledgment, while Alcatraz just bowed at her; saying "Thank you for your works." before quietly dashing back to his friend's side.

"...You do realize that they won't respond back to you right?" Asked Momonga, although his tone spoke a meaning of concern if his friend has a mental problem.

The zombie player shook his head. "No my lord. But however, since it is the last day and moment of Yggdrasil, I wish to spend these last moments on this," He gestured around him, mentioning the whole of Nazarick. " They have served us loyally. And maybe until the bitter end, they have worked for us to an extent that we know they won't be needed after the end..."

"...Indeed they do." Momonga said. "Indeed they do my friend." He said quietly at the last part.

_'It is depressing that the game will end...'_

After a while, they reached the Throne room. It was fucking grandy as fuck. The place that they arrived was a large receiving room, with several figures within.

Then they noticed the Pleiades standing in attention, bowed at them before returning to their base position.

"...It seems to be a waste for them to just stand there and wait. Shall we take them with us to the Throne Room mi'lord?" Alcatraz suggested.

Momonga agreed. "Yes, it wouldnt hurt now wouldnt it?"

His roleplaying friend chuckled. "No, no it wont."

**"Follow me."** He ordered. Sebas and the maids bowed respectfully, showing that they had heard and acknowledged the order.

* * *

**Nazarick Throne Room, 10th Floor**

Eight minutes before shutdown.

Reaching the Throne Hall, finding Albedo standing patiently beside the **[Throne of the Kings]**. Momonga noticed something in her hands.

"I knew there was a World Class Item here, but how is it that there are two of them here now?" He said almost annoyed.

"Perhaps since it is the last day of the game, everyone just decides to just do whatever they want." He thought out. "People do that most of the times." He added.

Momonga hummed as he just let out a tired sigh. Silently deciding to just respect his comrade's wish who had just give the item to Albedo.

"Dont worry about it, mi'lord." He chuckled as a cheeky emoticon appeared.

"I know," He let his head hung. "let's just make use of whatever time is left now."

"That we can agree to."

As both players approached the base of the stairs leading to the throne, Momonga ordered Sebas and the Pleiades to stand by at the base of the stairs of the throne. Alcatraz just slowly walked up beside the Throne and stood there like a guard. Pleasurably roleplaying without any shame at all.

Momonga then opened up a console to Tabula's NPC and began reading the lore set into her. It was very _very_ long. Up until he reached the end of the text, Momonga was very surprised at the bluntness of a certain phrase.

_"She is a slut."_ Is what it says.

"Eh?" Momonga made a small sound. Something that Alcatraz's trained hearing managed to pick up.

"Is there something wrong?" Alcatraz turned to his friend, confused before noticing an opened console, assuming he was reading on Albedo's lore. "...I guess that there is something in the text?"

Momonga still shocked on the text he had read, Alcatraz walked up to his side and read the words that caught his eye.

"...I have no words." He said plainly.

"Tabula really went overboard on the lore." The skeleton player groaned. "The backstory is too much to handle."

"Perhaps you should change it." The undead suggested. "It would be better than her being a _slut_." He said before returning to the side of the Throne, acting like a royal guard to the king.

Momonga went silent before agreeing to his friend's words. Using the staff as an editing tool and activating the administrator protocols, allowing him to change anything to the NPC Albedo. He erased the slut line and replacing it with: _"She is deeply in love with Momonga"_.

Conflicted if he should apply the new edit, his friend noticed his friend's hesitance on tapping the confirmation button.

"Dont hesitate on changing it my lord." He said, getting his attention. "Whatever you are changing it from her, it is better than keeping her as a slut. And I do not judge your actions, nor do others. Plus, if Touch-Me were here, he would agree to change it and possibly punish Tabula for giving her a _'discrete'_ backstory.

"And besides, I see no problem nor danger in that. You have the authority to change rules within this tomb. Many guild members will understand. Besides, for the 'slut' are nothing but a disgrace to the world for that they use their own bodies to get what they want."

Momonga was quite surprised by the statement his friend gave. And it had logic too. But it is no wonder why many Heteromorphic players like him, with the exception of few Human and Demihuman races, he gives advice to both the world and game.

Some of the community gave him the nickname "The Shepard", for he guides people and leads them to safety. "The Reaper" for he reaps his foes without any mercy and kills them without hesitance on the paling odds given. "The Ghost" for he appears nowhere and disappears from time to time, making his appearance barely known. Almost like an assassin, making others mistaken for him having an assassin or rogue build.

With that, he was known to be feared among the Human and Demihuman community, whilst the Heteromorphic see him as their vanguard against the PK assholes.

That being said, it is also one of the reasons why he has given the **[Death Sickle]** anyways.

"You really outdo yourself by the titles given to you Alcatraz-san." He complimented.

"I am merely but a man with a thoughful mind, also having so many quotes from books and movies. That being said, I also made some quotes myself, but I think its too late to show them all since we have limited time for this dying world..." Said the undead player in a depressed expression, seeing that there is only at least 30 seconds left.

"...It was fun playing with you Alcatraz-san. I hope we meet again in the future my friend. I really do." Said with both hope and sadness in his voice.

_"...Everyone has their goals, but it can be changed."_ Alcatraz spoke in a deep tone that would complement itself as a narrator. _"Without it, it is almost we are without our soul within us, just nothing but puppets lacking emotion or feelings. It wouldnt make life easy, hah, it never even was. But with help from others, others that you can truly rely on, together we will surely make our way towards freedom and peace."_

Momonga was in awe. From all these years knowing his friend, he was not much of a talker nor a peoples-person, but he knows how to sooth the atmosphere with words. Listening to his friend's words, he silently compared his life to these spoken words.

_"Life may not be easy, but death is never the answer for that. We have too many things to do with our lives out there in the world, and nothing is out of our reach for our lives."_ He shook his head dramatically for the show. _"Hope, is one of the things that keeps us going and alive. And until to the very end to our lives, we will succeed." _He finished with a serious emoticon.

He paused, before turning his gaze to Momonga. "That is my very own work, my lord. A bundle of quotes huddled into one, motivating one. I hope with this, you wouldnt forget it and have at least some of my words kept into your mind. It may one day help with you in your life, for I have dealt with mine."

"I will my friend... I will." Momonga said finally, closing his eyes as the countdown finished.

Now with that done, Momonga removed the gear, stood up and stretched his body. After that, he finally went to his bed and gotten a good night's sleep.

Or... Was that supposed to end?

* * *

**Nazarick Throne Room, 10th Floor (After the shutdown: 00:00:02)**

Momonga opened his eyes, blinking. He wondered why is he still in the game and not in his bedroom.

"...Whats going on?"

"Momonga-sama, your still here?" Alcatraz said, utterly confused.

"Alcatraz-san?"

"What the hell is going on?" The undead player tried to open up a console, but only waving around air. "What?!"

"Um... Is there something wrong my lords?"

Both players froze the moment they heard a woman's voice. Beautiful that it was.

They looked to where the source of the voice was and then found it. It was Albedo. Both were surprised that the NPC can talk without a cinematic command.

"You... You speak?" Momonga said. Mentally surprised by the sound of his voice. It was deep, commanding with respect and authority.

"My lord?" She asked confused.

"Do not mind m-our lord's current behavior, Albedo." Alcatraz smoothly saved, which Momonga mentally thanked him. Alcatraz's voice sounds deep yet distorted. He does not sound muffled even though he wore a mask. "But I must ask, do you not feel the change that swept through around us?"

"No my lord, I did not notice any change. Please forgive me." She bowed her head.

Meanwhile, Alcatraz was just silently winging it. His mind was in panic, but his instincts before on commanding people or unit came in.

He dismissively waved the worry. "Dont worry about it, but we have currently felt there is something wrong around..."

He experimentally used **{Message}** thoughtfully before hearing the connection made._ [Momonga-sama, can you hear me?]_

Momonga would visibly be tensed if he has any skin. _[Alcatraz-sama? How-]_

_[Apparently the **{Message}** works like in-game, obviously not text, but I guess secret telepathy in a way]_ He mumbled at the last part.

_[But something is off in here though, were still in the game. Did the Devs put up an extension?]_

_[No, the fucking devs dont fool around when it comes to ending the game. They did go on out for it]_ He said. _[But we'll think about that later, we need to do something with them first. You're the guildmaster, order something to them]_

_[Why cant you!?]_

_[Because, I'm only a guildmember. And besides, the leader should always take the lead first. Which is you]_ Alcatraz coolly replied.

Momonga would snarly replied back to him but agreed to the thought. He did have a point about the leader taking the point first than the 2nd in command.

"Sebas," Momonga spoke out something out of his mind. "Go out of Nazarick and scout the surroundings. Please take one of the Pleiades with you. If you encounter intelligent creatures, interact peacefully with them and invite them to the Tomb. If not, retreat and report to me. Do not stray more than one kilometer from the tomb and avoid unnecessary combat. And for the rest of the Pleiades, guard the 9th Floor in case any intruders were caught wandering around." He suddenly noticed the change of his voice. It was deep, clear, and commanding with respect to authority.

"Understood, my master!"

Once more the chorus of voices rang out. Sebas and the maids bowed once more to their lord who sat upon the throne, then stood and left simultaneously.

A great weight seems to lift off from Momonga's chest. Seeing his body language, Alcatraz mentally chuckled at the amusement to his friend.

And suddenly, Momonga had a _great_ idea and turned to Albedo. "Um, Albedo come here."

"Yes my love!" She said enthusiastically.

_'"My love"?'_ Alcatraz thought confused before suspecting he was correct in his assessment.

"May I touch you?" He could swear that Albedo's cheeks have red on them. Meanwhile, Alcatraz was having a great 'what the fuck' storm currently in his mind. But after thinking of other possible things, also perverted but he pushed them aside, he just shrugged. But of course he will stop his friend if he goes too far.

"Of course Momonga-sama!" And then Momonga touched her skin. It was smooth, her skin so white. As he slowly moved towards her wrist, he felt it.

The pulse, it was there.

She is alive.

Momonga was looking at his own hands, then glancing to his arms. Alcatraz was also checking himself, but not openly as he was..._ private_ about it.

_[Alive isnt she?]_ Alcatraz spoke.

_[Y-Yes]_ Momonga sputtered out. _[This is really surprising!]_ He shouted.

A smile would be seen in Alcatraz if it werent for his mask. But the next words from Momonga would make him knock his head out. Entirely.

"Albedo... May I touch your breasts?"

"...Eh?"

A jaw-dropping expression would be on Alcatraz for this one.

The air around them seem to freeze. Albedo's eyes went wide open.

_[...My lord, what are you doing?]_ He said deadpanned.

_[I-I-I wanted to test s-something out!]_ He stuttered, almost afraid what will his friend's reaction be like next. _[It's s-something about the r-rules of um, YGGDRASIL!]_

_[...]_ Alcatraz said nothing but stared at his friend before looking away tiredly.

"Of course, Momonga-sama. Please, help yourself."

_'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ Would be the current thought on Alcatraz. _'This is sooo fucking out of the question when testing something...'_ He really wanted to do it, but he is not that perverted.

_[Do it quick, Momonga-san]_ Speaking his name made Momonga shiver from the chills. Even he is a skeleton now. _[Or else I will cut your hands that touched the twin hills of pilllows]_

_[I-I will!]_ He said almost instantly.

Momonga steadied his hands with a sheer force of will, steeled his resolve, and reached out. The first thing Momonga felt was something hard under the dress, followed by a soft, yielding sensation.

"Fuahh.. haaa..." As Albedo moaned wetly, Momonga completed another experiment.

This would explain his theory.

There was a possible moment that YGGDRASIL shut down, and a new game maybe "YGGDRASIL II" had immediately taken place.

However, in this experiment, that case is atomically small.

R-18 actions were strictly prohibited in these games, maybe also R-15 actions as well. Momonga would be logged out forcefully out of the game the moment he touched her breasts,

If they were still in a game world, the company should have made it impossible for players to do such things. If the GMs and the game companies were watching, they would have prevented Momonga from performing lewd actions. However, there was no sign of any resistance or opposition.

If that was the case, he would need to throw out all his previous theories and think in other directions, otherwise, he would never find the answer.

The problem was that he had no idea where to start. And there was another possibility...

...The possibility that the virtual world had become a reality.

"...Oi," Alcatraz said darkly. "Your time is up." His words managed to remove Momonga's moment train of thought as he realized he was still fondling Albedo's breasts.

"A-Ah!" He quickly returned his hand. But Albedo was still moaning in pleasure. "Sorry Albedo."

A sensual moan came from the red-faced Albedo, and he could practically feel her body heat raising the surrounding temperature.

"Will I have my first time here?" She asked meekly. "With Alcatraz-sama watching us?"

That made the two caught off guard by that question.

""...Eh?""

"Would it be better if I disrobed myself? Or would you like to unwrap me, Momonga-sama? Or if we did it while I was wearing the dress, afterward… it would get dirty… no, if you want me to wear this dress, I have no objections, Momonga-sama."

"Enough," Alcatraz said almost suddenly, he was even surprised that he spoke. "there is no time for that sort of thing."

For Albedo, Alcatraz would have sounded angry and maybe a bit disgusted in his tone. His eyes shone darkly red, almost with anger. She quickly bowed her head. "M-My apologies! I allowed myself to be ruled by my desires despite the urgency of the situation!"

Feeling satisfied, Alcatraz turned to his friend. "My lord, we need to focus on the situation rather than these unnecessary actions. What are your orders for Albedo?"

"Please give me any command you desire." Her head still bowing.

"Umu... Tell the Guardians of each Floor, with the exception of the Fourth and the Eighth Floors, to meet at the Colosseum on the Sixth Floor in an hour's time. I will contact Aura and Mare myself, so there is no need to inform them."

"Understood. Allow me to repeat the order; aside from Aura and Mare of the Sixth Floor, I am to inform all the Floor Guardians to meet one hour later at the Colosseum."

Momonga nodded. "Correct. Now go."

"Yes." Albedo swiftly departed the Throne Room.

As he watched the retreating Albedo, Momonga let himself sigh, in a way that suggested he was thoroughly exhausted.

"...My lord."

Momonga felt a shiver going down his spine.

"Aside from this... current situation, what have you changed in Albedo's settings?" Alcatraz said neutrally.

"U-Um... I changed _"She is a slut"_ to _"She is in love with Momonga."_ He admitted.

"..."

Alcatraz just stared at his friend, to which Momonga felt like it was for eternity.

"I-It was supposed to be a joke!" He quickly reasoned. "If I'd known that this would happen, I wouldn't have done it!"

Alcatraz just let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I should have known that you're that **_kind_** of a person, my lord."

"A-Alcatraz-san!" Momonga shouted in embarrassment. "I-I am n-not what you think I am!"

"Chill the fuck out, Momonga-sama." He said plainly. "I knew the reason why you touched Albedo that way... Even though I felt envy on that, we should now know that rule 18 doesnt work. And that we are not in the game no more." He said seriously. And also switching the topic quick enough to make sure his friend won't focus on that.

"W-What do you mean by that Alcatraz-san?" He said, quietly calming down.

"I believe this is real life now." He said, looking around the Throne room. "If you dont believe me, than how come she had a pulse? How come we can smell her? And her skin soo smooth like it was polished so many times."

Momonga was surprised. "H-How did you know-"

"I guessed, and also I read on how you react when you touched her wrist." He deadpanned. "I can smell her even though my nerves are dead. But still, whats wrong in staying in this reality?" He grinned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If this is a dream reality, then I better make full use out of it!" He laughed. "Whats the point in not fully extending your wings if you have it for a reason!?"

Surprised by his friend's analysis, he was convinced by his friend's guess that this is now real. Everything is real. The NPCs are alive.

They are alive.

"But anyhow, I feel like we should test our strength. Im not 100 percent sure if the other NPCs are loyal to us, but just in case we need to fight our way through." He suggested.

Momonga nodded as he stood up. "Agreed."

"So we're heading to the Colosseum to meet with the other guardians?"

"Yes, and also what you have said: testing our strength."

Alcatraz chuckled. "Coincidence I suppose. I did not meant to make a plan that way." He commented.

The undead player raised his hand with the **[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]**. "We can use these to go there by the instant. Not sure how to use this, but I think we should picture the place. I'll try."

Alcatraz then started picturing the place of the Colosseum. Almost immediately, everything went dark, and suddenly his surroundings are different. He was not in the Throne Room anymore, and now some kind of a stone tunnel.

_[My lord, the ring works as expected. Just picture the place and you'll be there]_

_[I go to you then]_

Almost afterward, Momonga appeared in front of Alcatraz.

"Whoah, that felt a bit... sensible."

"Blackens out your vision then changes your surroundings." He shrugged. "I suppose we'll get used to it sooner or later anyways."

* * *

**Nazarick, Amphitheater Colosseum 6th Floor**

Exiting the tunnel, they immediately saw a circular arena, surrounded on all sides by many tiers of audience seats. The Colosseum was an oval in shape, one hundred eighty meters on its long axis and one hundred fifty meters on the short axis. It was forty meters tall and modeled after the arenas of the Roman Empire.

The audience was composed of many clay dolls, golems, showed no sign of activity.

"Impressive as always." Alcatraz muttered. He had gone into the 6th floor almost often to test and experiment his fighting style to see if its effective in a way that he'll use it in PVP. He would have not taken in a deep breath if this were still a virtual reality, but sensing all of it coming to reality?

It still takes the hit.

"No matter how many times I go here, I'm still fascinated by the sky Blue Planet created here. It puts my mind to rest." Even though the sky was a fake, it still is beautiful to see. And it would pass that the place wasn't even underground.

Momonga looked around, noticing nobody was present. 'The twins should be taking care of this place...'

"Toooooooh!" After the shout, a figure leaped from the VIP box. They looked towards the source and saw a figure from a distance that leaped from the VIP box. A child of about eleven had descended from above. Her face bore a smile that was as bright as the sun. She was adorable, with the androgynous appeal of both a boy and a girl.

"V!" She did a V symbol with both of her hands for victory.

Her hair resembled threads of spun gold, and it grazed her shoulders. The light reflected off the strands of hair resembled an angel's halo. Her mismatched eyes, one blue, one red, seemed as eager and sparkly as a puppy's.

She wore a shirt of light leather armor, reinforced with red dragon's scales. The emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown was proudly displayed on her vest, stitched in gold onto a white background. Below that, she wore a pair of white pants, matching her vest. A necklace with a glittering golden acorn pendant hung from her neck, and she wore a pair of gloves reinforced with plates of enchanted metal.

Aura, one of Bukukbukuchagama's creation.

Aura jogged over to the guildmembers of Ainz Ooal Gown, rapidly closing the distance between them. And then that, Aura screeched to a halt. It threw up clouds of dust as they ground against the floor of the arena. The clouds did not touch Momonga's body, which was impressive.

"Welcome Lord Momonga-sama and Lord Alcatraz-sama!"

The greeting had the same feeling of respect that Albedo, Sebas, and the maids had for them. But for some reason, it felt more intimate.

_[She doesnt give any hostilies Alcatraz-san, the** {Enemy Scan}** revealed nothing]_

_[Wait, did you just use **{Enemy Scan}** on her?]_ Alcatraz said confused. _[What are you my lord, paranoid?]_

_[It doesnt hurt if your being careful]_

_[And it would pain the others that you wouldnt trust them much]_

Before Momonga could reply, Alcatraz quickly spoke before Aura could notice that she might misunderstand that she offend them in some way.

"Hello Aura, we may be intruding for a while."

And with that, Aura was surprised. "What do you mean Alcatraz-sama?! You and Momonga-sama are our masters, there's no place you'd be intruding if you visited!"

_[See? They are loyal to us, but I assume that we should also remain superior to them as well]_ If Alcatraz was able to look at his friend, he would have given a curving brow. Momonga silently thanked him.

"Aura, it is a warm welcome for us." Momonga said warmly. "But if I may ask, where is your brother?" Upon hearing his question, Aura blinked in surprise. Almost like she realized something and turned around and loudly shouted:

"Mare! Hurry up and get down here, you're being rude to the Supreme Beings!"

A voice replied from the VIP box. "B-But its too high for me, sister!"

"Mare!"

"I, I got it!" And with that, Mare jumped down from the ledge. He felt particularly wobbly on his landing, but he doesn't seem to be hurt.

After that, he immediately began running over as quickly as he could. However, his top speed is still much slower than Aura's.

"Hurry up!"

"Y-Yes!"

As he arrives, she quickly bowed and apologized to the Supreme Beings. "I-I'm sorry I kept you waiting, my lords."

Alcatraz hummed, before gently speaking to Mare. "Do not worry about it Mare, it is alright. My lord would agree with me hm?"

Momonga nodded. Seeing that both the Supreme Beings don't seem to be offended, Mare gave another thanks.

"Anyways, we are glad to see you two are in good spirits." He smiled.

"I'm positively overflowing with energy… although it's been a bit boring recently. It would be nice if we had an intruder or two." Aura grinned.

"I, I would rather not have to meet intruders… they, they're scary…" Mare said timidly.

After hearing Mare's words, Aura's expression changed.

"...Haa. Momonga-sama, please excuse me for a while. Mare, come with me."

"O-Oww… Nee-chan, that hurts…"

After seeing Momonga nod slightly, Aura pinched Mare by the tip of one of his ears and dragged him away from Momonga. Then, she began whispering into Mare's ear. Even from a distance, one could tell that she was scolding him.

Alcatraz gave out a sigh. "Aura and Mare, they really remind me of those two."

Momonga smiled at that, the scene does really remind him of the brother and sister who were their friends.

"_"Little brothers should listen to their big sisters"_ is how she would put it huh?"

Alcatraz nodded in amusement. "In some way, she is correct. But not all the time that the brothers should listen to their sisters though... Aura and Mare, they died once before right?"

Momonga went quiet on that. "We never take that into an account did we?"

"We never have, since we never did think that they'd come to life."

"You said something similar like-"

"Some time ago, I know." He cut him off. "But it felt like it was the right time to say so too."

He paused, quietly watching the scene of the two with Aura bickering with Mare who was timidly hearing his sister arguing about 'offending their masters' or something the same to that concept.

"Is it possible to resurrect them like in the game?" Alcatraz said. "Or is it possible to revive?"

Now that was a good question.

According to the game's rules, death would cost the character five levels and forcefully make him drop one of his equipped items. And in other words, players who are below level five would disappear immediately. Players are specially exempt from this and would not vanish, they will only be reduced to the minimum of level one.

Using spells like **{Resurrection}** or **{Raise Dead}**, which are the most common revive spells in the game, would able to mitigate the level loss. And if using a cash item, they would only lose a bit of EXP.

Its simpler for NPCs since you just have to pay the fees to resurrect them, they would be recalled back to life without any ill effects.

Anyways, with all of this in mind, the two people **(they are alive now, not programs anymore so lets call them that)** who died from the 1500 man invasion be in the same mind after their resurrection?

Momonga wanted to verify this, but he felt like he would disturb them greatly. For all he knew, the invasion might have been a traumatic experience for Aura. It would be unwise to question her in a manner when she had shown no signs of hostility. The important thing is that they were the lovingly crafted NPCs of his friends in Ainz Ooal Gown.

Additionally, the concept of death in-game might be different from the outside of it. And obviously if one were to die in reality, its the end, game fucking over. But that's not the case right now. He wanted to perform experiments on this, but he needed to make sure to collect the needed data information and establish priorities. And since it's not really the most important thing to be focused on right now, he put it aside.

"If I thinking what you are thinking what I had said," Alcatraz said quietly, getting his friend's attention. "Do _not_ think on doing that." He emphasized heavily on the word 'not'.

"Alcatraz-san, I wasnt really thinking about doing it now!" He admitted, since for all he knew his friend's tolerance is almost quite high. "But there's a possibility we might have to try it sooner or later-"

"They **are** living beings now, my lord." He said darkly, causing Momonga to quickly shut up right now. "Not a data-compacted program anymore. So if you think about doing an experiment now..."

He didnt finished his sentence, but Alcatraz knew that he was quite sure that Momonga got the message.

"...Im sorry, Alcatraz-san." He said sorrowfully. "But the day will come for that, but it will not be one of from Nazarick."

He glanced to his friend and said "...Condition settled." ending the conversation.

"Aura, that's enough for now." Momonga said. "Leave him be." Putting the argument they had talked recently aside, he really wanted to do some other business he needs to check after this.

"B-But my Lord! As a guardian, he-"

"It's fine. Aura, I understand how you feel. It is only natural that you would feel unhappy if Mare, as a Floor Guardian, said such a cowardly thing, especially if it were in my presence. However, I believe that if anyone invaded the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, you and Mare would fearlessly step forward to engage them. There is no need for scoldings as long as one does what is required of them when the time comes."

Momonga walked up to between the two of them and helped Mare up. "And Mare, you should be grateful to your kind sister. Even if I were angry, I could not remain so after seeing how your sister scolded you."

"Eh? No, no, it's not like that. I wasn't scolding him to show off in front of you, Momonga-sama!"

"Its fine." He said gently. "It doesn't matter what you had in mind. I understand your kind intentions Aura. However, I tell you that I'm not dissatisfied with Mare's performance as a Guardian."

"Um, ah, yes, yes! Thank you, Momonga-sama!" Aura said cheerfully.

"Th-Thank you very much…" Mare replied shyly, with his cheeks tinted with a fade of red.

Momonga felt uncomfortable as he watched the two of them bow to him. He felt particularly ill at ease as he saw them look at him with their shining eyes. In order to camouflage the embarrassment, he felt at being looked at that way. Before Momonga could do something, Alcatraz quickly spoke.

"Aura, I think you said something about being bored because there were no intruders?" He said with a raised brow.

"Ah, no, that, about that…" After seeing Aura's fearful reaction, Momonga felt somewhat bad on Alcatraz's question to her.

"I do not intend to reproach you for your answer, so feel free to speak your mind."

"...Yes, a little. There's nobody around here who can spar with me for more than five minutes." Aura touched her index fingers together before looking up hopefully to Momonga.

"Would you like a spar with me then?" Asked Alcatraz with a gentle tone, but filled almost with pleasure of excitement. Which Momonga had taken notice upon.

"N-No, my Lord!" She quickly says, waving her hands around. "I didnt mean it that way. I'm pretty sure you would massacre me within minutes, Lord Alcatraz!"

Alcatraz chuckled. "I'm just teasing you Aura, no need to get serious." He patted her head, closing his eyes, making it into an eye smile.

"...Wuahhh." She said, feeling the touch of her master's hand gently patting her head. Mare felt a little bit jealous of her being touched by the Supreme Being.

Alcatraz retracted his hand before giving another side look to Mare. "What about Mare, he should be able to spar with you then?"

Almost immediately, the boy cowered and trembled at the idea. With eyes on him, the two players conceived that it wouldn't happen. "Nevermind then."

Mare's body trembled as he shrank away. He shook his head with moist eyes, and he looked very afraid. Aura sighed as she saw the way he looked.

As Aura sighed, a sweet scent filled the surrounding air. Unlike the fragrance Albedo radiated, this scent seemed somewhat persistent. As he remembered Aura's ability, Momonga took a step away from the scent.

Unlike the sweet full fragrance that Albedo radiated, this scent seemed somewhat persistent. Remembering Aura's ability, Momonga took a step back away from the scent. Alcatraz just stood still, with his mask on he wouldn't be able to smell anything. Plus it was enchanted with several spells.

And additionally, he was undead. Mind-affecting effects wouldn't work on him, so why Momonga took a step back when he is immune to this kind of effect?

As Aura noticed the Supreme Beings' strange reaction, she hurriedly dispersed the scent with her hand. Something clicks as a light bulb went up inside her head. How could she be so careless?

"Ah-! I'm sorry my Lords!" Among Aura's skills as a Beast Tamer, there were certain passive skills that had buffing and debuffing effects. These abilities acted through her breath and had a radius of several meters, some even up to ten meters. With the effect of certain skills, that radius could be enlarged to unbelievable proportions. In YGGDRASIL, icons representing buffs and debuffs appeared in one's field of vision, so one could see if they were under the effect of an ability. However, no indication of these changes appeared before him, which made things quite troublesome.

"Ah, it should be fine now, I cancelled it!"

"Is that so…"

"...Although you're undead, so mind-affecting effects shouldn't work on you, right, Momonga-sama?"

Alcatraz turned a look to his friend. 'Are you serious dude?' Look on his face.

"...Was I within the effective radius?" Momonga ignored his friend's expression and asked another question.

Aura lowered her head in fear, and so did Mare beside her.

"...I"m not angry, Aura," Momonga said in as gentle a voice as he could manage. "Aura… You don't have to be so afraid. Do you think such a simple skill would inconvenience me? I was simply asking if I was within the effective range of your skill."

"Yes! Just now, you and Alcatraz-sama were within range of my skill."

"Aura, I was just thinking that your skill should not have an effect on people from the same guild… the same group."

"Eh?"

Aura's eyes went wide, much as Mare's did from the side. Judging from their reactions, Momonga realized that they did not agree with him.

"Am I mistaken?"

"Yes… Could it be you mixed it up with the ability to freely change the range of one's skills?" She asked, although not really understanding what Momonga truly meant.

_[So it seems that friendly fire is enabled... This is new]_ Alcatraz gave his thoughts.

_[Yeah, it looks like we need to be more careful now]_

"Now if you both are wondering why we are here, we'll be conducting a little bit of training and experimenting here."

"Training!? You and Alcatraz-sama?"

Aura and Mare's eyes were so wide it seemed like they might fall out of their sockets.

"Indeed." Momonga said, tapping his staff to the ground once.

Seeing Momonga's swift reply and hearing the light impact of his staff to the ground, realization dawned on Aura's face. Momonga was quite pleased with himself, as this reaction had fallen to his expectation.

"Is, is that the legendary weapon of the highest order which only you may wield, Momonga-sama?"

Momonga had his doubts, but after seeing Mare's shining eyes, he knew the question had not been asked with ill intentions.

"Indeed, this is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, which I made with my guild members."

Momonga raised the Staff, and it immediately radiated a beautiful glow which lit up its surroundings. The glow was as blinding as the Staff itself. However, the surroundings were filled with inauspicious flickering shadows, which emitted an aura of menace.

"The seven gems in the Staff's snake mouths are all divine class artifacts. Since they all belong to a set, having them together unlocks even greater power beyond their base abilities. Gathering them all required an incalculable amount of time and effort, and many of our members stated that they wanted to quit during the process. I can't remember how many monsters we farmed for their drops… anyway, in addition, the Staff's power is beyond that of a divine class item. In fact, it almost approaches that of a World Class Item. Its most potent feature is its automatic engagement system... Ahem, or. . . something like that."

_[Heheheh, so basically its your big bad toy huh?]_ He grinned.

_[Dont make me more embarrassed please Alcatraz-san]_ He groaned as the zombie player chuckled.

"Tha-that's amazing…"

"That's totally awesome, Momonga-sama!"

Alcatraz just chuckled a bit more from their response.

Momonga almost laughed as he saw their eyes. He tried his best to suppress the delighted expression on his face — although skeletons had no expressions — and continued on.

"Which was why I wanted to run some experiments with this Staff. I hope you can help me."

"Yes! Understood! We'll go prepare right away! Then… could we see the power of the Staff?"

"Mm, that's fine. Then, I shall show you a fraction of the power of this mighty Staff with the effort of me and Alcatraz-san."

"This will be interesting." He chuckled playfully.

"Awesome~" Aura exclaimed as she jumped up and down adorable. Mare was hard-pressed to hide his delight, as could be seen from the twitching tips of his ears.

"...And there is one more thing, Aura. I have already ordered the other Guardians here. They will arrive within the hour."

"Eh? Then, then we need to get ready for-"

"No, there is no need. All you need to do is stay here and wait for them."

"Is that so? Hm… all the Guardians - so that means Shalltear's coming too?" She said with a slight pout.

"All the Guardians."

"...Haa." Aura's long ears suddenly drooped. Mare's reaction was not as exaggerated as Aura's. According to her backstory, Aura was designed to have a poor relationship with Shalltear, but that was probably not the case for Mare.

_[Heheh, that confirms it, they do act like each other]_

_[Huh? What do you mean?]_ Said Momonga confused, not getting what his friend meant.

[Shalltear is created by Perorocino, Aura and Mare were both created by Bukubukuchagama, his sister. With the exception of Mare, Shalltear and Aura hate each other, but not to a... lethal extent]

_[Huh, now you say it, you got a point]_

* * *

**Some minutes later. . .**

"Preparations are complete! We're gonna go off to the side now, my Lords!" Aura said with a grin as she quickly stepped out of the way with Mare, giving the two players space.

Bone daddy nodded in appreciation as he fixed his sights on the straw figures a few meters in front of him.

"So, you want to go first or should I?"

"My lord should have the first go." He bowed, almost dramatically. If one were to compare, he would be Ulbert's predecessor in roleplaying. In a 'loyalist' way.

Ignoring his friend's over an exaggerated answer, he nodded and raised his hand towards the direction of the straw figure, preparing to cast a spell on the strawman in the corner of the arena.

Momonga did not know many pure damage spells. Instead, he focused on instant death spells with additional effects. As a result, he was less effective against non-living entities. He should have selected a simple damaging spell against a target like the one before him, but Momonga's levels were largely in necromancy-type classes, which strengthened his necromantic spells. However, the effectiveness of these spells was several notches below a character whose class levels enhanced combat spells.

Momonga sighed softly, and then looked back at the strawmen. It was quite troubling to have people look at him with expectation in their eyes. His objective this time was to verify that they would be able to use magic.

It was a power hidden within him. Just like how he had deactivated his negative touch, Momonga focused within himself. An icon appeared, as though floating in mid-air-

_'Bingo...'_

And Momonga smiled in delight.

He was fully aware of information like the spell's effective radius, its recast delay, and so on. Knowing this information, being sure of his power filled him with a surging excitement and warm satisfaction. Unlike in YGGDRASIL, he felt that the magic was part of him. This was a satisfaction he could never have experienced in YGGDRASIL.

Momonga had memorized almost all of the spells he had known in YGGDRASIL, from the 1st Tier to the 10th Tier, and he considered which one to use now.

He channeled the jubilation in his heart - although his mood calmed quickly, he could still feel joy and excitement - into his fingertip, and spoke the words:

"**{Fireball}**."

An expanding globe of flame shot out from the finger pointing at the strawman. The fireball struck the strawman unerringly, as he had predicted. It burst, releasing a wave of scorching flame that blew the strawman away. The inner part of the fireball exploded, turning the strawman and the surrounding area into a sea of fire.

All this happened in an instant. Then, besides the blackened strawman, there was nothing left.

"Impressive..." Alcatraz muttered out.

Momonga was not finished and quickly turned to the other strawmen.

"**{Fire Impact}**." Almost suddenly, an explosion just happened to where Momonga was pointing towards the direction of the strawman.

The recast time between spells was the same as in YGGDRASIL. The actual process of casting was faster than in YGGDRASIL. Previously, in order to cast an area effect spell, he would need to choose the spell, then move the area effect cursor over the desired area. The process now was quicker than that.

Much quicker.

"Perfect..." Momonga said, if he were to have skin, he would be seen smiling.

"Momonga-sama, should I prepare more strawmen?" Aura asked.

Aura and Mare were confused by this. They are aware that their lord Momonga is a might magic caster, they didnt feel the show before them was anything special.

"Alcatraz-san, would you like to try?" He turned to his friend, who was usually quiet.

Looking at him for a few seconds, he nodded his head. Momonga backed off a few steps, with Alcatraz stepping forward.

Alcatraz imitated what he witnessed beforehand, and concentrated whatever was within him. He felt it and began to release.

He stretched his hand outward, pointing towards the direction to the spare few strawmen.

"**{Unholy Lighting: Burst}**"

Dark lighting emerged suddenly, writhing around his arm before shooting out towards the strawmen. The purple lighting split into three, striking three nearby strawmen within the vicinity. The strawmen were cackling with dark lighting around them before completely turned into dust.

Alcatraz whistled with widen eyes. "Not bad." He muttered.

"That was 4th Tier right?" Momonga asked.

"**{Unholy Lighting}**," He nodded. "Although I may have changed it a bit. Originally the spell is supposed to shoot out one lighting, but then out of thought, I add in 'burst' out of nowhere. I thought it wouldn't work and would try again, but to my surprise it did."

"Wait, so you're saying we can alter our spells to how we can cast it?" Momonga said surprised. Not expecting this kind of information gained out of nowhere to an experiment.

Alcatraz shrugged casually. "We still do not know the capabilities or the restrictions that the world has given us. But, let's put that thought aside, the children seem to be expected of us."

Agreeing to his friend's suggestion, almost after that Aura asked them if they wish for more strawmen. They politely declined, since their experimenting on checking if they can cast is possible, is confirmed.

Almost suddenly, sounds of 'beeps' appeared in Momonga's mind.

_[Momonga-sama]_ Spoke Sebas with a voice of respect.

"Sebas called me." Momonga said to his friend. "I'll take care of it."

Alcatraz nodded and went to the two dark elves, conversing with them in a gentle way. Like you talk to kids but in a more... matured way.

_[I hope that everything went well without any problems?]_ He replied.

_[Yes my lord, everything went well]_

_[How are the surroundings like?]_

_[My lord, we are surrounded by plains, with no intelligent creatures in sight]_

_[A plain...]_ He said surprised. _[Not a swamp?]_ The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick should have been bordered by a swamp that was inhabited by frog-like demihumans called Tuvegs. The swamp was shrouded in mist, and it was poisonous.

_[Yes. There are only plains around us]_

Momonga could not help but smile. All this was too much...

_[In other words, the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been wholly transported to a different place? Sebas, is there anything floating in the sky, or did anything like a message appear?]_

_[No, there is nothing like that. The heavens are as boundless as the Sixth Floor's night sky]_

_[A night sky? Is there anything suspicious around you?]_

_[No my lord. I have not seen anything unusual. Besides the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, there are no other man-made structures in sight]_

_[Is that so… is that so…]_ What should he say? All Momonga could do was grab his head and try to think. But in his heart, he knew that this was most likely the case.

Sebas's silence was a subtle hint that he was awaiting orders. Momonga glanced at the strap on his left wrist. In another twenty minutes, the other Guardians would arrive. If that was the case, there was only one order he could give.

_[Return in twenty minutes. When you come back to Nazarick, head to the Colosseum. All the Guardians will be coming, so when you arrive, I hope you will tell them about what you saw]_

_[Understood]_

_[Then, gather as much information as you can before you return]_ After hearing Sebas's acknowledgment, Momonga terminated the **{Message}** spell.

And just as he was about to sigh in relief that everything was over, he remembered the expectant looks on the twin's faces. He had already told them he was going to verify the Staff's power, so he had to let them see it. Momonga grasped the Staff and pondered which fraction of its might he should reveal.

The numberless powers within the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown seemed to be begging Momonga to unleash them.

"**{Summon Primal Fire Elemental}**."

In accordance with Momonga's will, the Orb of Fire grasped within one of the Staff's snake mouths pulsed with nuisance. Momonga could feel the movement of mighty, invisible power and thrust the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown forth. A vast ball of light bloomed from the tip of the Staff, and a vortex of roaring flame spilled forth from that globe of radiance.

The fires spun faster and faster until the tornado of flame reached a width of four meters and a height of six meters. The crimson inferno threw off gusts of scorching air in all directions.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the Dragonkin protecting Aura and Mare with their vast bodies. The searing winds made his cape flap violently. So intense was the heat that it would not have been unusual for a normal person to be burned by them, but Momonga had acquired a complete immunity to fire damage in order to negate one of the weaknesses of the undead, so it had no effect on him at all.

Alcatraz stood his ground with his eyes slightly squinting due to the glare and the brightness, brushing off harshly the wave of heat against his clothes and armor. Being part of an undead race (specifically a zombie) like Momonga, had his armor and clothes that completely negates the damage output that would have done to him, and would also giving him immunity to fire damage.

But just having an item doesn't mean he is completely safe. He also added in some immunity traits, although it would only give him immunity against to a several few elements of nature.

If the first layer of protection is broken, add another.

"Uwah..."

Aura was watching it intently as she made noises of surprise. As she looked upon the top tier elemental, something that even her summoning powers would not be able to bring forth, Aura's face bore a look of excited admiration, like a child who had just received a dearly beloved present.

Alcatraz chuckled. "You wish to fight it?"

"Ehhhhh?" After a moment of hesitation, Aura grinned innocently. Compared to a normal child's smile, hers was a little, no, the truth was that it was quite scary. In contrast, Mare's smile from the side seemed more like that of a child.

"Can I?" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Dont worry," Momonga confirmed. "It'll be fine even if you defeat it." Momonga shrugged to indicate that it was all right. The Staff could summon one Primal Fire Elemental a day. In other words, the Staff could summon another such being after one day had passed. As such, defeating it would not be a great loss.

"A-Ah, I-I suddenly remembered t-that I had something urgent to do…"

A hand reached out and firmly grasped Mare's arm, not allowing him to escape. His sister had no intention of fleeing. Aura's smile stopped Mare in his tracks. Perhaps to Momonga it might have been a cute girl's smile, but to the other person present, who looked almost the same as Aura, it was anything but cute, and Mare's face froze solid as he looked on it.

"Mare. Come mon! Let's have fun! This may be our only chance!"

"All right, try your best, you two."

"Kay~"

Aura responded energetically, in contrast with Mare's nearly inaudible and despondent reply. Momonga felt that as long as Mare was around, neither of them would get hurt. Thus, by the power of the connection between himself and his summoned creature, he ordered the Primal Fire Elemental to attack the twins.

As the conflagration that was the Primal Fire Elemental approached them, the twins met its attack with Aura as the frontliner while Mare was the rear guard. Aura slashed at the Primal Fire Elemental, holding her whip in both her hands, while Mare used magic to deal damage and support her sister.

"Well... It seems its going to be an easy fight." Momonga said.

"Ditto. And if we were to fight it, I doubt it wouldnt last for maybe 2 minutes less. That is, if we didnt go out fully." Alcatraz smiled. He could tank hits and stun them just enough for others to unleash their deadly arsenal.

"True, true..."

"So, what was that you were talking before?"

Momonga went silent for a moment before responding. "Were not in Hel anymore. Were no longer surrounded by a swamp, and the sky is clear with stars. Nothing surrounding us but plains of grass."

Alcatraz pondered what he meant that, but he quickly understood. "...What?"

"Really..." He said nonchalantly, although worried for future events.

"Were no longer in YGGDRASIL..." Alcatraz looked with, thinking of many possibilities that could happen. "I suppose you ordering the meeting with the Guardians might be a good thing."

Momonga was actually surprised by the lack of shock his friend has. From what he could think, Alcatraz was also an undead like him, different species but the same. Not sure if the emotion suppression he felt a while ago could only happen to Skeleton races, but it seems that he needs to ask him for that some time.

As the Primal Fire Elemental vanished slowly, the blazing heat they felt before began to cool off. As the Fire Elemental disappeared, Momonga could feel the link he had to it fading away, like smoke on the wind.

The Primal Fire Elemental possessed extraordinary attack power and stamina, but to Aura, who could ignore the damage of its area effect flames and could nimbly evade its blows, it was little more than a giant target.

Although Aura would still lose HP if she were attacked, Mare the druid would not permit that to occur. In fact, he had cast all sorts of buffs and debuffs to great effect during the battle. The two of them played their roles as frontliner and rear guard perfectly, with flawless teamwork. At the same time, Momonga could feel the reality of this battle, completely unlike those he had fought in the game.

"Yeeessh!"

"W-Whew, f-finally i-its done..."

"Lord Momonga, Lord Alcatraz! Did you see that!? How did we do?"

"You did marvelous, Aura and Mare. I am proud of you two."

"The two of you put up quite a good show." Alcatraz added with a smile.

The twins smiled happily as they heard their lords' sincere praise.

"Thank you, Momonga-sama! It's been some time since we had to work so hard!" The two of them tried to wipe off their sweat, but right after they did, more of it beaded on their skin, rolling down their dark skin.

Momonga silently opened his inventory, and withdrew a magic item - a Pitcher of Endless Water.

In YGGDRASIL, there were statuses like hunger and thirst, but neither of those applied to the undead Momonga, so he had no use for items like those. At most, he used them on his mounts.

And being the hoarder he is. . .

I mean, admit it guys. Momonga/Ainz is a hoarder, no matter who will deny it.

The glass pitcher was filled with water. Droplets of condensation immediately formed on the surface of the glass; probably because the water inside was very cold.

Momonga then took out a pair of beautiful glasses, filled them with water from the Pitcher, and gave them to the twins.

"Aura, Mare, have a drink."

"Eh? But that's not good, right, Momonga-sama…"

"Y-Yes, I can make water with my magic too…"

"Think nothing of it. The two of you have always done well. Think of this as my thanks to you."

"Fuwa~"

"Fuee~"

Aura and Mare's ears turned red, and they shyly, nervously reached out to take the glasses.

"Th-Thank you, Momonga-sama!"

"To, to think you would pour water for us, Momonga-sama!"

"I happen to have it with me, and the two of you deserved some of it." He chuckled. And at the same time, he wondered if this was delightful? I mean, its common sense to offer people a drink after an exhausting event or action.

Aura, who had ceased her protests, took the glass in both hands and downed it in one gulp. Droplets of water escaped the corner of her mouth, down the smooth curves of her pulsing throat and into the jerkin covering her chest. Mare held his cup with both hands and slowly sipped from it. The differences between them were obvious even in the way they drank water.

Momonga touched his throat as he saw the two of them. It felt like there was a thin layer of skin around his neck bones. To date, this body of his had not felt thirst, so it did not bother him. Although he was well aware that the dead would not feel this way, he could not help but think this was all a joke once he realized that he was no longer human.

"Alcatraz-san, would you be able to drink?" Momonga said.

Hearing the question, Alcatraz was actually wondering if he could drink. Skeletons wouldnt of course be able to eat or drink, but a Zombie? The flesh and muscles are still there, just dead.

"Hmmmm, I would like to try it, my lord."

Momonga then filled up a cup, and Alcatraz took the cup gently. Taking an experimental sip, he felt refreshed.

_'Holy shit!'_ Eyes widening at how refreshing the water tastes like! He drank water and soda water before, but never this kind!

"...Genuine." He said.

"How was it?"

"Almost like your life was refreshed 30 times non-stop."

"...What?"

"Nevermind what I said." He quickly finished the water, surprised that they could actually drink it without any problems. Guess being a Zombie, you can still eat. Wondering if he could eat some tasty pizza that he saw in the pictures.

"Does anyone of you want more?" Momonga asked, upon seeing the twins finished their glasses of water.

"Er, thanks! I've drunk enough!"

"T-Thank you, my lord. I-I dont feel thirsty a-anymore."

"Alcatraz?" Turning his direction to the zombie with his pitcher raised.

Said zombie shook his head. "I'm good now, thank you my lord." Putting away his glass into his inventory. He'll give it back to his friend next time.

Aura suddenly whispered, "I thought Momonga-sama would be scarier than this."

"Oh? Really? Well, if you feel that way…"

"No no no, now is good! It's the best!"

"Then we'll leave it at that." Momonga was taken somewhat aback by Aura's passionate answer.

"Lord Mo-Momonga-sama, are we the only ones that you're nice to…?" Momonga was unsure how to answer Aura's muttered question. Instead, he patted her lightly on the head.

"Ehehehe." Aura looked like a puppy that had just seen something she liked, while Mare had a jealous look on his face.

Alcatraz noticed a pair of eyes looking at him as he smiled in amusement. He looked down at the elf, who started to fidget slightly and turning her head away the moment he had caught her staring.

"Is there something wrong, little girl?" He asked kindly, making an eye smile (you know how it looks like) showing the mischievousness. Aura gulped in nervousness, shaking her head furiously in disagreement as she bowed towards the zombie.

"N-no! There's nothing wrong with your majestic visage, my Lord!"

"You find my appearance... indifferent?"

Aura's body suddenly froze. She accidentally spurted out what she was NOT supposed to say out loud.

"Do you find him scary, Aura?" Momonga asked, like how one would ask a children when they experienced a nightmare.

"N-no! I-."

"I won't feel offended by your answer, Aura. I understand that you don't want to say it out loud. Just nod or shake your head. Just state what you are going to say."

After some moments of hesitation, Aura quietly shook her head before quickly speaking: "I-its not that I find Lord Alcatraz scary, it's just… I-I just wonder why he wears a mask."

After saying what she needs to say, she immediately squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to be scolded by the two Supreme Beings for indirectly insulting their greatness.

"Hahahahah," Alcatraz's laugh was gentle and wasn't filled with malicious intent. "So you were wondering why I wear this." He pointed at his face mask, one covering his lower part of his face.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you know why." Slowly, the undead raised both of his hands and removed the facemask.

The two elves now know the reason why he wore a face mask.

It looked certainly liked mangled flesh, ripped, torn apart in an unceremonious way. The torn flesh makes it look like he was smiling in a devilish way. Aura was surprised, but panic quickly settled in her.

"L-Lord Alcatraz-sama!"

Before she or Mare could retort and heal their lord, he quickly stopped them with a raised hand.

"Calm yourselves, this is no problem." Slightly moving his mouth, feeling the lack of restriction from wearing his mask.

"B-But A-Alcatraz-sama, y-your face!" Mare said, with silent eagerness to heal their lord's horrific, torn up appearance.

"This face is a memoir." He said seriously. "It is a remembrance of a… part of my old life you would say, which happens to be my mistake on doing so."

_'I would tell you that this is just my normal appearance, but it's just too interesting to not get this opportunity to troll them. Heheh.' _It took a whole lot of willpower to not laugh out loud that Aura and Mare bought it easily. But then again, they see them as their gods and their words law. So yeah, it's got ups and downs to that.

"So please understand that," He says, slowly putting back the face mask on his face. "That I cannot let this old wound heal. No matter how much it takes."

"Yes!" She said. "I understand. Forgive me for putting up a horrible memory-"

"Aura, there's no need to apologize. You were just curious and all." He patted her head. "It is not a sin to be curious."

"Uwwahh~."

And just as Aura was feeling the warmth from her Supreme Being's hand gently brushing her head, a voice rang out:

"My my, am I the first one to arrive?"

The tone was archaic and formal, but the voice itself sounded like it belonged to a young person. A shadow formed over the ground, and then the shadow turned into what looked like a door, from which a person emerged.

She wore a black ball gown which looked soft to the touch. Her skirt was puffed up into a voluminous bell shape. On top of that was a bolero edged with frills, lace, and ribbons, as well as a pair of long silk gloves. Together, they covered up most of her skin.

Her skin was as pale as wax, and her looks could only be described as stunningly beautiful. Her long silver hair was tied up into a ponytail that descended from one side of her head, exposing her face. Her deep red pupils were filled with a seductive look of delight.

She looked to be fourteen years old, or younger, and her innocent, youthful appearance combined the qualities of cuteness and beauty into a single whole. However, her breasts bulged proudly forward in a decidedly abnormal manner.

Out came from the portal was Shalltear of the 1st to the 3rd Floors.

"...Weren't you told not to frivolously use **{Gate}** in Nazarick? We _are_ warded against teleportation, after all. You should be able to walk here, so shouldn't you have come on foot, Shalltear?"

Aura said, annoyed. Mare trembling by the side, as he was slowly edging himself away from his sister. It also surprised the two from how quick the change was from an obedient-like puppy to an aggressive guard dog.

(My comparison)

Shalltear arrived via the highest tier of teleportation magic was called Shalltear. She did not even bother looking at Aura, who was scowling at her. Instead, she swiftly advanced to where Momonga and Alcatraz were.

"My most sincere greetings to you, my Lord Momonga and Lord Alcatraz~!" Shalltear said with joy, dipping her skirts to them as she bowed her head to them with great submission and respect.

A bewitching scent of some kind of perfume hung around her. It felt… kinda strong too.

Alcatraz focused all his willpower not to say: "What the hell is that smell?" due to him hating perfume in his past life.

"...Something stinks," Aura spat. Then, she followed up with, "Don't tell me you started rotting because you're undead?" Perhaps she saw Momonga reflexively raising his hand to sniff himself, but Shalltear furrowed her brows unhappily and replied with a face of disdain.

"...Is that not quite distasteful? Momonga-sama is undead as well."

"Hah? What nonsense are you talking, Shalltear? Momonga-sama is no mere undead being. He's more like a super undead, or a godly undead." Alcatraz let out a silent laugh. Thankfully he wore a mask, to which no one would see his facial expressions… Even if his mouth is… you already know.

"But, but Nee-chan, maybe you shouldn't have said that…"

"Is-is that so? All right, then, ah, take two, then. Ahem… Don't tell me you started rotting because you're a walking corpse."

'Still has the same meaning…' Momonga thought deadpanned.

"That… er, well, that seems okay, sort of."

After agreeing with Aura's take two, Shalltear placed her slender hands on the sides of Momonga's head, as though to embrace it.

"Ah, my master, my beloved master, the only one whom I cannot rule over…"

Her carmine lips parted, revealing a moist, slick tongue. The tongue moved like a living creature as Shalltear lovingly licked her lips. Her fragrant breath wafted out from her open mouth.

Although she was perfectly suited for the role of an alluring seductress in all other ways, she was far too young for it. The discrepancy between her expectations and reality was laughable. In addition, she was far too short. When she reached her hands out to hug Momonga, it looked like she wanted to hang from his neck instead.

_'…What the fuck am I witnessing?'_ Alcatraz thought. _'Am I really in a weird erotic dream right now, or is this really what am I fucking witnessing?'_

He then remembered that Shalltear was created by Perorocino, their casual resident guildmember pervert.

_'Should have known…'_

"...That's enough out of you…"

Shalltear reacted to the low growl for the first time. In a mocking tone, she told Aura, "Ara, are you still here, shorty? I couldn't see you, so I thought you were gone."

Aura's face was twitching uncontrollably, and then Shalltear ignored her and said to Mare, "It must be pretty tough for you, having such a crazy older sister."

_'Oooo, low blow.'_ The zombie player thought.

Mare's face blanched instantly because he knew Shalltear wanted to use him to start a fight.

However, Aura simply smiled and replied with a smirk.

"Fake boobs."

Mission completed – Counterstrike "Bombshell" has confirmed a hit on a target.

_[Ahhh, so that's why her boobs seem to be a tad bit bigger…]_

Momonga thought the same.

"What!?"

Now that Shalltear's true nature had been revealed, she dropped the cultured act.

As they watch the two bickering with each other, Momonga and Alcatraz feeling amused by the scene in front of them and also the nostalgia. Actually remembering how a pair of certain siblings constantly arguing and fighting with each other like there's no tomorrow.

"What. A. Ruckus."

The inhuman voice came just as Momonga was reminiscing about the past. The strange, monotonous voice finally silenced the two of them.

The two turned their heads at the voice's origin. What they saw was a heteromorphic being shrouded in chilled air.

It stood two and a half meters tall and resembled a bipedal insect. It looked like some fiend had melded a praying mantis and an ant together. It had a tail that was twice as long as its body, and it was covered in sharp spikes which resembled icicles. Its powerful-looking mandibles looked like they could sever a man's arm in a single bite.

It grasped a platinum halberd in two of its hands, and in its other two hands were a masterfully-made mace wreathed in a black aura and a gnarled-looking broadsword which did not look like it could be sheathed.

It was surrounded by a frightening aura of cold. Its exoskeleton was a dull blue color and sparkled like diamond dust. Protrusions which looked like icebergs bulged up from its back and shoulders.

He was the Guardian of the Fifth Floor, the "Ruler of Glaciers", Cocytus.

"You. Stand. Before. A. Supreme. Being. Contain. Yourself."

"This brat started it!"

"Actually she-"

Shalltear and Aura locked gazes, while Mare panicked from the side. Alcatraz decided to stop this nonsense as he couldn't hold it any longer.

"...Shalltear, Aura. Playtime is over." He said in an annoyed tone.

The two of them shuddered in shock, then lowered their heads simultaneously.

"My sincerest apologies!" they said in unison.

Momonga thanked his friend through** {Message}** before accepting their apologies with a nod. Then he turned to Cocytus.

"Cocytus, you've come."

"I. Came. Immediately. Upon. Receiving. Your. Summons. Momonga-sama." The water in the air froze with a crackling sound as it made contact with the white vapor puffing out of Cocytus's mouth as he spoke.

"You must have been very free with no intruders around, no?"

"Indeed." The clacking from his lower mandibles sounded like the threatening noises of a wasp. However, Momonga had the feeling that he was laughing.

"Even. So. There. Are. Still. Things. Which. Must. Be. Done. So. I. Was. Not. Free. At. All."

"Oh? Things that had to be done? What things were these, may I ask?"

"Training. In. Order. To. Be. Ready. To. Deploy. At. Any. Time." Although it was not too obvious from his appearance, Cocytus was designed to be the quintessential warrior, be it in personality or body. Therefore, from the perspective of a weapon user, his attacks were the strongest in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

"You've done all this for me. You've worked hard. My thanks." He nodded.

"After. Hearing. Your. Praise. The. Task. Is. Not. As. Tiring." Cocytus said, feeling flattered and proud as he straighten himself, puffing his chest out with pride.

"I. See. Demiurge. And. Albedo. Have. Arrived." Momonga and Alcatraz turned in the direction Cocytus was looking, at the entrance of the Colosseum, where he saw two figures enter. The one in front was Albedo, while a man followed behind her. Once she got close enough, Albedo smiled to Momonga and bowed deeply.

The man bowed and said, "Forgive me for keeping everyone waiting."

He was about one hundred eighty centimeters tall, and his skin was darkened from the sun. His facial features looked to be Oriental, while his jet-black hair was neatly combed back. The eyes under his pince-nez glasses could not even be said to be narrowed. It was doubtful whether they were actually open at all.

He was dressed in a Western suit, with a matching tie. He gave the impression of being a professional businessman, or a skilled lawyer.

However, his gentlemanly appearance was hard-pressed to hide the evil air about him. A tail sheathed in silvery metal extended behind him, tipped by six sharp spikes. He was limned by flickering black flames.

Demiurge. The Guardian of the Seventh Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. He was designed to be the defense commander of the NPCs.

"It seems everyone is here."

"Momonga-sama, there are two more people who have not yet arrived." said Demiurge in a resonant voice that seemed to pour into one's heart.

Alcatraz looked at Momonga, wanting to know the reason why he hadnt called in for Victim. Gargantua is a guardian, but not really sentient. So he wouldn't be needed in situations like this.

"No, there is no need to call them. Victim and Gargantua are only to be moved under special circumstances. Albedo will inform them of whatever we shall be discussing to them later."

"Understood my lord." He bowed respectfully.

"...My. Allies. Have. Not. Arrived. Yet."

Aura and Shalltear froze as they heard those words, and the smile froze on Albedo's face.

"The Area Guardians wont attend this meeting. However, it would also be good to inform them. I will leave that task to the various Floor Guardians."

After the various Floor Guardians showed that they understood Momonga's orders, Albedo then commanded her fellow Guardians.

"Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One."

All the Guardians nodded as one, and before Momonga could interrupt, they had lined up before him. Albedo stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind her.

Shalltear, who stood on one end of the line, stepped forward.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, presents herself to our Masters." She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply.

Cocytus then stepped forward and took a knee.

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. Our. Masters." Much like Shalltear had, he knelt before Momonga. Then, it was the twin dark elves' turn.

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to our Masters."

"Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to our Masters."

As the twins finished their declaration, Demiurge followed and stepped forward in a dignified manner. Like how a lawyer or a politician would carry himself.

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself our Masters." Following his crisp words, Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions.

Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Master."

She smiled to Momonga, and knelt like the other Guardians. However, Albedo continued speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered her report to Momonga.

"With the exception of the Fourth Floor Guardian Gargantua and the Eighth Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to our Masters."

Momonga was silent and could not speak as he looked at the six lowered heads before them. For Alcatraz, witnessing their act and staying silent, it immediately recalled a bad memory from his ugly, _vengeful_ past.

In his confusion, Momonga accidentally activated a skill. A dreadful aura roiled out over the surroundings, and a halo of black radiance formed behind him.

Momonga had no time to cancel the skill as he frantically racked his brains to recall a scene from movies or television which would tell him how to respond appropriately here. Alcatraz however, decided to just follow what the guardians were doing; kneeling before him.

*Thud*

Alcatraz slowly took a knee, making the Momonga's mind going in panic mode and confusion.

"My name. My sword. My spirit, is bound before my Lord's presence." Alcatraz said suddenly. When the guardians saw their lord,_ kneeling_ to the Supreme One, their minds were working to the extreme. They werent sure if its right for a Supreme Being prostate to another Supreme Being, but Momonga was the Master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

_[Alcatraz-san! W-What are you doing!? Stand up!] _Momonga shouted frantically to his friend.

_[S-Sorry my lord! I-I just followed what the NPCs were doing... I cannot undo this act my friend, its best to just go along with it]_

_[To hell with the act-!]_

"Rise, my friend." Momonga said.

_'Screw you bastard!'_ Alcatraz thought. _'Let me have my fun!'_

Secretly amused that he managed to embarrass his friend, he slowly stood up. Almost as slow like a person who just awoke from a deep sleep.

"You are my friend, you do not kneel before me." Momonga put his hand onto his friend's shoulder, however his grip was so tight that Alcatraz could feel the anger residing from it. "You stand with me, understand?"

"...Of course, my lord." He couldnt bow, so he instead nodded his head in affirmation.

Momonga sighed silently. Knowing that even trying to make him stop acting like this, with the roleplaying and all, would just only amuse him to a much more further end.

Just realizing that the guardians were seeing this, he immediately went to an act.

"First. . . I thank all of you for coming here."

"There is no need for thanks. We are all Momonga-sama's loyal subordinates. To us, Momonga-sama is our Supreme Overlord. And Alcatraz-sama, our Supreme Lord." None of the Guardians opposed her statement. As expected of the Guardian Overseer.

"...Momonga-sama, it is only natural that you should have doubts about us. After all, our abilities must be minuscule in your reckoning." Albedo removed the smile from her face, and continue in a respectful tone that was laced with a stern strength.

"However, if Momonga-sama gives the order, we — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the Forty One Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."

"This we swear!"

The Floor Guardians chimed in right after Albedo. Their voices were filled with power, and that adamant loyalty and determination would not be diminished by any number of foes. It was as though they were mocking Momonga's previous worries that the NPCs might betray him.

Alcatraz, now having his childish act gone, felt the the power of their voices. Their personality, their behavior, the atmosphere around, all of it was real. Not some damn simulation that BoSA put up for training.

_[Momonga... are you alright?]_

_[Other than the moment you just utterly acted just a second ago, I'm not!]_ He snarked, before feeling a calming sensation over him.

_[My apologies for that... But just to let you know, you are not alone in this]_ He said in the most serious yet calming voice. _[Into an unknown world we are in, you are not alone. You and I are together in this, WE are together in this. Dont forget that] _Alcatraz place his hand on his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze, before letting go.

Momonga felt the reassurance and the comfort in his words. With his mentality given strength, he thanked his friend for the support (even though he has to deal with his antics later on... heheheheh). And the doubt Momonga had earlier, was now gone. His prior unease had was no longer existent, and he simply spoke the words expected of a guildmaster.

"Excellent. Guardians, I know that you will understand my aims and successfully carry out my commands. There may be some things which are difficult to understand, but I hope you will pay attention and listen. I believe the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in some kind of unknown situation."

The Guardians' faces were still stern, and there was no trace of surprise on them.

"Although I do not know what has caused this incident, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported from its place in the swamps to a vast plain. Did anyone foresee the occurrence of this strange event?"

Albedo looked back at the Guardians, and after seeing the reply written on their face, she replied to Momonga's query. "Regretfully, none of us have any idea of what is going on."

"Then, I have a question for the Floor Guardians. Have any of you discovered anything strange in your floors?"

After hearing this, each Floor Guardian responded in their own ways.

"There are no abnormalities in the Seventh Floor."

"Same with the Sixth Floor."

"I-It's as Nee-chan says."

"The. Fifth. Floor. Is. The. Same."

"Nothing strange has been sighted in the First to Third Floors."

"Lord Momonga-sama, I shall investigate the Fourth and Eighth Floors right away."

"Then I will leave that matter to Albedo. However, you must be careful on the Eighth Floor. If an emergency situation occurs there, a situation may emerge that you cannot deal with."

Albedo bowed her head deeply to indicate she understood, and then Shalltear spoke up.

"Then, I shall handle matters on the surface."

"No need," Alcatraz said. "Sebas is currently reconnoitering the surface."

In the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, there were four NPCs who were exponents of melee combat. Cocytus had the strongest attack power when using a weapon, Albedo had an impregnable defense when in her heavy armor, while Sebas in his true form was stronger than either of them in melee combat. And then was one more, who was superior to all of them.

There could be no other reason for the Guardians' surprise. Sebas, who could sweep away anyone before him in hand-to-hand combat, had been assigned to the simple task of reconnaissance. They could tell how seriously Momonga was taking this strange occurrence, and everyone was on their guard as a result.

"It's about time for him to return."

Just then, Momonga saw Sebas jogging over to them, until he reached the Guardians genuflecting before Momonga and went to one knee as well.

"My lords, forgive my lateness."

"Dont, you came just in time. Your report on the surrounding conditions?" Alcatraz said plainly.

Sebas raised his head and looked around at the Guardians kneeling beside him.

"...The situation is critical, so obviously the Floor Guardians need to know as well."

"Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures."

"Were those small animals monsters? Are any one of them threatening in a way?" Alcatraz asked, snapping his fingers out of habit.

"No, they were life forms which had no combat power." Sebas shook his head in negative.

"...I see. Then, what about the plains you spoke of covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them?"

"No, it was simple grass. There was nothing special about it."

"And you did not see any sky castles or similar buildings?"

"No, I did not. There was no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land."

"I see, so there was only a starry sky… Thank you for your hard work, Sebas."

As he praised Sebas for his efforts, Momonga was somewhat disappointed because he had not obtained any useful information.

However, he was slowly realizing that they were no longer in the game world of YGGDRASIL, although he did not understand why they could use YGGDRASIL's equipment and use its spells. He did not know why they had come here, but it would be wise to heighten Nazarick's combat readiness just in case. For all he knew, this might be someone else's territory, and he might be censured for having come here without permission.

"Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologize for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this."

The Guardians voiced their acknowledgement and nodded in unison.

"...I would like to understand the administrative operations of the Tomb. Albedo, how is the exchange of security information between the Guardians of the various floors?"

"Each Floor is administered by its respective Floor Guardian, but Demiurge is the overall defense commander, and everyone can share information with him."

Satisfied with the information, he nodded in thanks.

"Good. Demiurge, Albedo; the two of you will be in charge of drawing up a more comprehensive administrative system for Nazarick."

"Understood. Will the plans for the management system include the Eighth, Ninth and Tenth floors?"

"Exclude the entry to the Eight Floor, it will be strictly be forbidden from any entry whatsoever. By my permission, undo the seal and permit direct access from the Seventh Floor to the Ninth Floor. After that, plan for the Ninth and Tenth Floor as one whole. Before you worry about the freedom of the underlings, dont. We may need extra set of hands for security purposes."

Albedo seemed quite surprised. Behind her, Demiurge's eyes went wide, also surprised on the matter.

Meanwhile, Momonga too was surprised on how quickly his friend's managed to create a plan in such a short time.

Alcatraz however, had already experienced in leading in managing... Mostly from RTS (Real Time Strategy) games. Dealing with logistics and reconnaissance in some certain games is a pain in the arse, that its highly important to create such line first before going into battle.

He may be experienced in military, but being a strategic analyst is not his potent fit.

"Understood. I shall select only the finest and most potent troops for this duty."

"Alright. Then, Aure and Mare," He turned to the twins. "can you conceal the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick without the usage of illusions?"

Aura and Mare looked at each other and began thinking. After a while, Mare spoke up.

"I-If we exclude magic... We may have to hide everything along with the surface… although, we could cover the walls in mud, and then add plants as camouflage."

"Do you intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?"

Albedo said that with her back turned to Mare. Although her voice was sweet and velvet, the tone it carried was anything but kindness.

Mare's shoulders trembled, and although the surrounding Guardians remained silent, their attitudes suggested that they shared Albedo's opinion.

In contrast, Momonga felt Albedo was being too much of a busybody. The situation was hardly serious enough to warrant such a reaction. But before Momonga could act, his friend moved in first.

"Albedo... do not speak out of turn. I am addressing Mare." He frowned.

"Ah, n-no. Forgive me for my imprudence! My deepest apologies, my Lord!"

Albedo's head was as low as it could go, and her face was frozen in fear. The Guardians and Sebas stiffened up as well. Perhaps they thought that scolding was directed at them as well. A twinge of remorse struck Momonga as he observed the quick change in the Guardians' attitude, but Alcatraz continued on to speaking with Mare.

"Mare, you will be concealing the walls with dirt, heaping it onto them. And since were in a location of flatlands, make sure to create dummy hills around Nazarick and make a forest within too. With the trees tall enough that no observers could see Nazarick from a distance."

"Y-Yes. U-Understood."

"And before I forget, once Mare finishes making the cover, place few skeleton squads to patrol around the forest and within Nazarick's perimeters. And those who managed to reach inside Nazarick must be captured for information, and that goes the same to those who stumble inside the forest. Those who failed to reach Nazarick will be proven worthless, but their equipment may prove something valuable to us. Information is our top priority at this moment."

Momonga felt his jack slack. Witnessing his friend _actually _giving orders that covers almost all disadvantages that he might overthink of. But its weird, he never, _ever_, saw his friend act like this before. If he were acting like this before then, he might be comparable to Punittoe Moe. And he is considered to be the most strategist of all in Ainz Ooal Gown.

Alcatraz turned to his friend, and gave a bow. "Momonga-sama, if you wish..."

"T-Thank you, Alcatraz-san..."

Turning his head towards the kneeling Guardians, he then spoke.

"All of you are dismissed for today. Everyone, take a break before beginning your duties. There are many things we do not know, so do not push yourselves too hard."

The Guardians nodded as one to show that they understood.

"And finally, I have a question for each Guardians..."

"First, Shalltear. What kind of person, Alcatraz and I, to you?" Alcatraz eyed Momonga for a moment, he forgot to ask this as well. But having the leader to ask this instead of him seems to be... right in a way.

"You are the crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful person of the world! And Lord Alcatraz is the most handsomest of all before the world!" Both players died inside a bit from that statement.

"Cocytus"

"Lord. Momonga. One. Who. Is. Mightier. Than. All. The. Guardians. And. Deserving. Of. The. Title. Of. The. Supreme. Overlord. Of. The. Great. Underground. Tomb. Of. Nazarick. Lord. Alcatraz. The. Executioner. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. A. Vengeful. Being. Worthy. To. Be. Feared." Alcatraz's eyes perked up a little from being called 'worthy to be feared'.

"Aura"

"Lord Momonga is a merciful leader with great foresight. Lord Alcatraz who executes those who oppose him!"

"Mare"

"M-my lords are merciful, protective, and caring p-people."

"Demiurge"

"My Lord Momonga is a wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. Truly fits the word 'inscrutable'. And my Lord Alcatraz-sama, one who exploits and his loyalty never wavers."

"Sebas"

"My lords are merciful by their will, staying by our side until the end."

"And finally, Albedo."

"The man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. Whom I adore! And my Lord Alcatraz-sama, one who glorifies the act of Momonga-sama!"

"...I see. I have heard and understand your opinions..." Momonga was speechless at this revelation, and could not find any other words to say what has already been spoken. His friend decided to help him out a little.

"Sige. Carry on the tasks we have given you. Do it faithfully."

After that, the two raised their Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown, and teleported away.

* * *

The scenery in their eyes changed from the Colosseum to the chamber of the Golems of Lemegeton. After looking around to make sure nobody was looking, Momonga sighed deeply.

"Im so tired... These guys, why do they think so highly of us?"

"Indeed," Alcatraz said in a tired tone. "I may have mental issues that could last for a while now. Should we take a break for a moment?"

Momonga nodded, before Alcatraz could teleport away, he asked.

"Come to think of it. How come you are not surprised after the things we just experienced few minutes ago?"

His zombie friend chuckled. "Oh, just simply the thing I always believe in... _Expect the unexpected._"

After saying that, he teleported into his room and exhaled.

"What a day..."

* * *

**And the rewrite is finished.**

**DONE BTCHES**

**Btw, just wanting everyone to know.**

**This was my first story to write, so if you just know, later on the few next chapters, they just suck. I wasnt a matured writer back then.**

**Anyways, I think I will rewrite 2 more chapters, but that'd just fk my mind up.**

**Ciao, hope you enjoy the rewrite version now.**


	2. Carne Village

**Nazarick, Tenth Floor, Alcatraz's room**

A wide room with several doors, with white and grey tiles, and an open-spaced area in the center of the room with circular tiles going around. Alcatraz, without his armor and just a dark purple shirt and coat were worn on, sitting on a metal stool and with instruments around him in a circular form. Light stared upon him and darkness around the room.

Looking down to the floor, uncertain if he should do this.

He learned that he can use **{Shapeshifting}** to change form. It can also change the sound of his voice. Useful for roleplaying. But now that everything is real, this happens to give some benefits.

Deeply pondering on what should they do in this unknown world. He could just order a scouting mission to some servants, but his mind was in a critical mess that he needs to clear it before executing a mission.

And one thing he realized, he was stressed out that he needs to let it out.

And just one thing he can do that is by singing.

Singing a song

Yes, a song to release all the stress he kept in his mind out of it. He stood up, used **{Shapeshifting}** to change his voice for the song, and the instruments starting to play and the **[Music Box] **starts to play a song.

**(You can skip this song lyrics and go ahead with the story)**

**SFX: Five Finger Death Punch - I Apologize**

_One day... The shadows will surround me~._

_Someday. The days will come to end._

_Sometime. I'll have to face the real me._

_Somehow. I'll have to learn to bend._

_And now I see clearly~!_

** _All this times!_ **

** _I simply stepped aside!_ **

** _I watched but never really listened, as the whole world passed me by._ **

** _All this times!_ **

** _I watched from the outside!_ **

** _Never understood from what was wrong or what was right._ **

** _I apologize. Oh~ Oh~ Oh~_ **

_ **I apologize. Oh~ Oh~ Oh~** _

_One day, I'll face the hell inside me._

_Someday. I'll accept what I have done._

_Sometime. I'll leave the past behind me._

_ **For now. I accept who I've become!** _

_ **And now I see clearly~!** _

_ **All this times!** _

_ **I simply stepped aside~** _

_ **I watched but never really listened. As the whole world passed me by.** _

_ **All this times!** _

_ **I watched from the outside~!** _

** _Never understood from what was wrong or what was right._ **

** _I apologize~!_ **

** _I APOLOGIZE!_ **

_ **All this times!** _

_ **I simply stepped aside~!** _

_ **I watched but never really listened. As the whole world passed me by.** _

_ **All this times! I watched from the outside~!** _

_ **Never understood what was wrong or what was right.** _

_ **I apologize~!** _

** _(I apologize. Oh~ Oh~ Oh~) x3_ **

** _I apologize._ **

As the song slowly fades away, he felt... light. Like the load weighing him down suddenly rose up and made it lighter.

The lights then turned on, and the instruments went silent from life.

Honestly? Shouting felt good, but the real reason?

He just liked singing. It calms down nerves, although it depends on what kind of song you're listening to as there are many different types of genres.

Walking up to a small table consisting of papers filled with blueprints of different kinds of contraptions. They were Alcatraz's blueprint of crafting.

_'I wonder if I should make that...'_ He eyed on a drone that looked like from a game if he could remember, it was from the 21st century and the game was a legend. Despite its graphics.

It starts with a man getting shot in the head, twice that is, and finding the bastard who did it. Weird, his job was a carrier too.

Beep. Beep.

_[Alcatraz, you busy?] _A voice of Momonga knocked him out from his train of thoughts. He managed to regain his senses before answering in a casual tone.

_[Not quite mi'lord, I was just removing my stress out. What is it you wish for me to do?]_

_[Will you stop with the acting when we're talking like this. Meet me outside of Nazarick, the night is beautiful out here]_

_[Alright mi'lord]_

He then wore his jacket, put on his mask. Feeling the cloth that touches his teeth. Afterward, he raised his **[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]** and teleported to the Mausoleum.

...

Looking around for a few moments and noticed 3 demons, Demon Lords to be precise, they were surprised but immediately went on their knees.

"Where is your master, demon?" He said.

"With Lord Momonga-sama my lord. But we are not sure where." The middle one spoke with respect and a tiny hint of fear.

"Hmmm. Alright then ill be on my way"

He walks towards the pillars and noticed something above floating, a frog humanoid and someone with dark armor. (We all know who the favk they are) He then used **{****Wings of the Damned} **(imagine wings made of black bones and black smoke emitting from it), and flew towards them. He then floated slowly beside Momonga, while Demiurge in his Imp form bowed to him. Momonga, noticing his friend changing attire, probably following the suit for not causing much attention from what he had a guess.

"Beautiful night is it?" Alcatraz asked.

"Yes, quite beautiful."

"We never saw such a thing in our life have we?" He chucked.

Silence is activated for a moment but Momonga broke it.

"But then, taking over the world might be enjoyable."

Momonga said jokingly, as it was their antics. Demiurge didn't think that they are actually joking.

Demiurge opened his mouth slightly from being shocked to the core, he almost forgot to fly for a millisecond. Alcatraz noticed this but didn't look back, but instead, he goes with the flow.

Alcatraz noticed this and decided to just go with the flow.

"It would be indeed. To obtain a certain treasure?"

"A box of treasure, yes."

"It would be difficult for us to do it right now. Blindly conquer everything with no knowledge of this world, it would be a fun way but dangerous and stupid."

Momonga chuckled "Yes, it would be. Right now we will have to gather information."

"Of course mi'lord, if I can recall from a decade ago. _Knowledge is power, guard it well._"

Momonga nodded and understanding behind that quote he used from a game decades ago, surprised a little that he even kept some knowledge of the past when almost no one cared for it. Meanwhile, Demiurge also understanding from what Alcatraz said, but didn't know its a quote._ 'The supreme being's intellect is truly beyond our recognition!'_ is what he thought.

Both of them noticed the ground is moving towards Nazarick, Alcatraz nodding in amusement.

"Should I reward Mare for doing the work, Alcatraz-san?" looking down at Mare, doing the work he was given to.

Alcatraz pondered a bit "That is out of my question mi'lord, but however if allowed, permit him to give a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guardians need to move around freely using it." Momonga thought of it and agreed, He then went down to Mare and Demiurge following him but stopped to ask.

"Lord Alcatraz-sama, will you be alright?"

Alcatraz still staring at both the skies and land, almost like memorizing the place. "I will be Demiurge... We will be."

As Demiurge followed Momonga, leaving Alcatraz to stare at the beautiful night sky with a shining moon.

As moments passed, he then heard some kind of a victory cry, he then snapped out of it and began to look where the source is. It was Albedo, in a happy mood, she was also dancing in a silly way but she seems to be in a good mood. Alcatraz wondered what made her be like this before chuckled softly, but before he went back towards Nazarick, he then looked back, giving a last gaze to the beautiful night sky.

"_A right man in a wrong place can make all the difference in the world._ Such a nice quote, but it may have to be the both of us... To make all the difference in this New World." He muttered before teleporting back to Nazarick.

**(Ima skip to the part where Momonga is tryin out the mirror ok?)**

* * *

**Nazarick, Momonga's quarters**

Momonga was trying out the Mirror of Remote Viewing, with Sebas Tian helping him aswell. Alcatraz just watching him trying to use the MRV while eating some food, amuses him. Though it was kinda a bit both bad and good thing.

Bad that keeping up his antics to his friend may lead to some problems. And Good that it just amuses him to no end, and just reassuring himself that Momonga may as well needed this, even if he doesn't know it.

Later, he soon got the hang of it and managed to figure somehow. Sebas congratulated him.

"Thank you Sebas. Sorry for making you do this with me."

Sebas eyes slightly widen. ""What are you saying? Staying beside my master and following his orders, that is the butler which Lord Touch Me created and my reason for existence, Momonga-sama."

He's not wrong there.

"There is no need to thank or apologize to me… although, it is true that this process took quite some time. Momonga-sama, would you like to take a break?"

"No, there is no need for that. Undead like myself are not affected by negative statuses like fatigue. If you're tired, you may go and rest."

"Thank you for your kindness, but it would be unthinkable for a butler to rest while his master worked. With the aid of magic items, I am not affected by fatigue either. Please allow me to stay by your side until the end, Momonga-sama."

"Loyalty at firsthand... Sebas did his best to create you well." Alcatraz smiled.

"Thank you, Alcatraz-sama." He bowed.

"Now then, lets search for areas where there might be people."

A few moments later. He found a village, it was located roughly ten kilometers south of Nazarick. There was a forest nearby, and wheat fields surrounded a settlement. It appeared to be a rustic farming village. By the looks of things, the village itself was not very developed.

As the Momonga zoomed in on the village, there was something wrong beyond the screen.

"...Are they holding a festival?" He asked. People were running in and out of their houses this early in the morning. They looked panicked. Sebas walked closer and looked at the screen.

"No, that is not a festival." Alcatraz perked up from what Sebas meant by that. He stood up and walked behind Momonga, he saw people scattered, in panic manner. . .

Momonga was about to change the image, having no intention on saving them. Since this village had no value to him. If he could extract more information from it, perhaps he might have a reason to save them. But as things stood, there was no reason to save this village.

He should abandon them.

Momonga paused, taken aback by how he could make such a heartless decision. A cruel slaughter was occurring before his eyes, but the only thing he could think of was the good of Nazarick.

He could only assume that it was his character, that changed him. Being undead, not caring for any living being. With the exception to those of Nazarick.

"...We need to help them mi'lord." Said Alcatraz. Almost in a pleading tone. Seeing innocents die from the wicked, he hated it. Really hated it. "The injustice... I cannot handle such act."

Momonga taking second thoughts, he doesn't want to risk the danger for him, his friend or Nazarick. Thinking what will happen should he interfere with some kingdom's action, possibly causing an enemy of another. But then he remembers what Touch Me did to save him from PKers.

After a long decision, he decided to act. "Sebas, put Nazarick on maximum alert. I and Alcatraz-san are going to this village. Raise the security level of Nazarick to the maximum."

"Yes." He bowed.

"Also tell Albedo to join us, fully armed. However, I forbid her to bring Ginnungagap. After that, prepare support units. Something might happen which results in our inability to retreat. Therefore the units sent to the village should be adept at stealth or have the ability to go invisible."

"Understood." He bowed as he left the room, presumably to relay the orders given.

"We're going to test our strength are we, mi'lord?" Stretching his arms, preparing for some action. Quietly happy with his friend's action now.

"Yes..."

Alcatraz eyed him for a few seconds and spoke.

"Its to repay the debt for him isn't it?" Momonga nodded.

"I see..." He slowly smiled. "Then it's our turn to pay the debt now huh?"

Momonga then slowly turned to him. "Yes."

"Then lets." Alcatraz grinned.

Alcatraz changed his attire Fallen Knight armor (color black and red trims) just without the helmet and just his usual facemask (Dark Souls 3 armor) and equips his **[Infinity Blade].** Momonga then uses **{Gate}** and a portal appears in front of him, walking towards it and disappeared. Alcatraz following from behind, with a sense of vengeance coming upon him.

_'No rest for the wicked...'_

* * *

The two sisters were afraid of death. Enri tried to protect her, little sister Nemu, by hugging her close. As Enri closed her eyes, preparing for their death. She wondered why it took so long, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the knights were looking behind her, shocked.

"What the hell?!"

"What!?" the knight that was about to kill Enri, walked back from shock.

She slowly looks behind and saw a purple oval portal. The portal felt dark... A robed figure came out, a skull from its hood, and strange golden staff holding on its left hand, with red dim glowing inside the skull. It raised its free arm and spoke:

"**{Grasp Heart}**" A transparent heart appeared on its hand. Momonga squeezed it and transparent blood came out of it, and one of the knights fell down. The other knight scared, can't move his legs and tried to run away, but fear prevented him from doing so.

_'I guess I cant feel both physically and mentally. So I've stopped being human huh?'_ Momonga thought coldly.

There was no guilt, fear, or confusion in his heart, which was like the surface of a calm lake.

"...So, you dare to chase girls, but not someone who can fight back?" He looked down at the quivering knight, considering what spell should he use upon him. "**{Dragon Lighting}!"**

A dragon-shaped bolt of white electricity crackled around Momonga's arms and shoulders. The bolt flared brightly as it instantly surged out at the knight Momonga was pointing at.

There was no way to avoid it or defend against it.

The knight who had been electrocuted by the dragon-shaped lightning bolt shone brilliantly for an instant. Miserable as his death was, it was still a beautiful sight.

_'So weak, I used 5th tier spell yet he easily dies from it. Weak.'_

Other being appeared out from the portal, a figure wearing a dark grey armor, the red glow from its eyes like its just a puppet, with a skeleton face and holding from its right hand, a sword that looks strange with a circular hole in its guard hilt.

"None of the wicked are proven worthy to live." It spoke in a deep, cold, metallic voice. (imagine that his voice is from Lich King Arthas)

"None are, I used 5th tier spell on one of them, he died easily." The one in a rusty, dirtied armor nodded.

"Then the chances of danger for us are slim, but we still should be on guard no matter what."

"Yes, we should be. **{Create Middle Tier Undead: Death Knight}**!"

A cloud of black fog appeared. The cloud headed straight for the body of the knight whose heart had been crushed and then enveloped it.

The mist slowly expanded and melded with the knight's body. After that, the knight wobbled before slowly rising to its feet like a zombie.

With a wet, dripping sound, several rills of black ichor oozed out from between the gaps in the knight's helmet. It must have come from the knight's mouth.

The black fluid flowed out without end until it covered the knight's entire body. It looked like a human being that had been swallowed by a slime. Completely surrounded by the black liquid, the knight's body began to twist and change.

After several seconds, the black liquid fell off the body of what was now a Death Knight.

_'Damn, so gross, but why does it summon like that?'_ thought of Alcatraz. _'Did the style of summoning changed in this world?'_

_'Ugh. It takes over a dead body for it to summon? It's too damn different from YGGDRASIL.'_

"Death Knight" Momonga paused and pointed at the other knight's corpse. "Kill the knights attacking the village."

It roared in confirmation and sprinted towards the village where the slaughter is.

The Death Knight ran, fast as lightning. The way it charged forward without hesitation was like a hunting hound that had scented its quarry.

As they looked at the Death Knight running, the two players just looked at it, a loss for words. Though they are keenly aware of the difference between this new strange world and YGGDRASIL.

And it was 'independence.'

Originally, the Death Knight should have stayed by its summoner's side to await his orders and attack any enemies which approached. Yet, it had disregarded that order and launched an attack of its own accord.

"Quite useless for a defensive monster to leave its master behind. . ." Alcatraz deadpanned.

"Y-yea, that kinda defeats the purpose of a defensive monster... But whatever, I guess I told it to do that anyway."

"True, then I guess this world has changed some of the game rules then. We still need to check some things."

Just as they were talking, a humanoid shape came through the still-open **{Gate}**. At the same time, the portal's duration ended, and it slowly disappeared.

A person clad in a suit of full-body black plate armor stood before Momonga.

That suit of armor looked like a demon. It was covered in spikes and did not expose the slightest bit of flesh. Its clawed gauntlets grasped a black kite shield in one hand and a bardiche that radiated a sickly green glow in the other. A blood-red cape blew in the wind, while the doublet beneath was also the carmine of fresh blood.

"The preparations took some time. I apologize for my late arrival." A feminine, melodic voice spoke from beneath the horned helmet.

"No. Your timing is quite perfect, Albedo."

"Thank you. Then… how shall we dispose of these inferior lifeforms?" there is some hint of disgust over there. We all know how she doesn't like humans people.

"No, no Albedo. Our intention is to save this village, not to destroy it. The enemies are the knights in armor, like that corpse over there." Alcatraz said, pointing to one of the armored corpses nearby.

Momonga saw that Albedo nodded in understanding, and turned his eyes elsewhere.

The two girls shrank under Momonga's unyielding gaze and tried their best to make themselves as small as possible. Momonga felt that he should show his intention to help and reached his hand out to the elder sister, but the two girls seemed to have gotten the wrong impression.

Alcatraz was amused by this.

Deciding to save his comrade from this situation, Alcatraz walked over to the two and slowly lowered himself to their level. Ignoring the girls squirming, he examined the elder girl's wound.

"It seems you're hurt... Here take this" He then offered the older sister the potion. She went pale after seeing the blood-red potion at a stranger's hands.

"Drink it." The elder sister's face was pale with fright.

"I-ill take it. But please, spare my little sister-"

"Nee-chan!" Alcatraz chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

They watched the little sister weeping as she tried to stop her elder sister, while the elder sister apologized to her little sister while taking the potion. Their reactions confused the two.

Guessing that there is a difference in the looks of potions, he was about to speak in a more gentle manner this time, but Albedo interjected him and spoke in a furious tone.

"Alcatraz-sama has offered you a healing potion out of the kindness of his heart, but to think you would actually dare to refuse it… you inferior lifeforms deserve ten thousand deaths for that." Albedo raised her bardiche in a natural way, preparing to behead them on the spot.

"Albedo..." Alcatraz said darkly, causing Albedo to flinch and stop in her tracks. "Do not be so hasty. There are a time and place for this, so lower your weapon."

"...Understood, Alcatraz-sama. Forgive my inactions." She apologized as she withdrew her bardiche.

Internally tired of their servants' fanatic devotion, he turned to the sisters and offered the potion again.

"Don't be fooled by its looks." He explained. "It is but a healing medicine little one, trust me." She then took a brief moment and accepted the offer. The elder sister's eyes went wide and she gulped the potion down. After that, a look of surprise filled her face.

"No way..." She touched her back, then wiggled her body in disbelief and patted her back. Her wound vanished, like it, she wasn't injured at all.

"Now then, mi'lord. Shall we make haste to the village?" Alcatraz slowly stood up. His words snapped Momonga's thoughts gotten back to reality, he nodded.

"Before that." He looks at the sisters. "Do you know what magic is?"

"Y-yes. A pharmacist, who is a friend of mine sometimes comes to the village and uses magic."

"I see. Now, this is easy to explain then, I am a magic caster." He then raised his hand and spoke "**{****Anti-Life Cocoon}**,**{****Wall of Protection from Arrows}**."

A dome of light, roughly three meters in radius, surrounded the sisters. The second spell was not visible to the naked eye, but there was a subtle change in the air. He had originally planned to use an anti-magic spell as well, but he did not know what sort of magic existed in this world, so he did not do so for the time being. If the enemy had magic casters, then that was just their bad luck.

"I've cast protection magic on you. You are safe as long as you stay there." He then goes through his inventory and got **[Horn of the Goblin General]** and threw towards the sisters. The item doesn't seem to deal with harm and easily passed through the magic.

_'Weak item, basically junk, but then again it summons a dozen level 20 goblins. It's useful than nothing I suppose.'_ Alcatraz looked at Momonga for a second then looked away.

"Also, I'll give these to you just in case. If you blow them, an army of goblins you can command them will appear before you. Use the item to protect yourselves." As Momonga finished, he turned to leave, followed by Alcatraz bringing Albedo with them as they head for the village. However, after a few steps, a couple of voices called out to him.

"U-um!" Momonga stopped. "Th-Thank you very much for saving us!"

"Thank you very much!"

Those words stopped Momonga in his tracks, and when he turned around, he saw the two girls, their eyes brimming with tears as they thanked him.

"Don't worry about it." Alcatraz answered.

"And, and this may be thick-skinned of us, but, but you are the only one we can count on. Please! Please save our parents!"

"Only if they are alive, we will rescue them." The sisters' eyes went wide as they heard Momonga's words. Their faces reflected the disbelief in their hearts, but soon they came to their senses and lowered their heads in thanks.

"Th-Thank you! Thank you very much! A-And, may we know..." The girl's voice trailed off, and then she asked in a mumble; "M-may we know our saviors' names?" Momonga immediately froze from where he's standing. Alcatraz eyed at Momonga from that statement while Momonga is deeply in his mind, finding an answer. Which he did.

"Ainz Ooal Gown." He declared proudly and in a powerful voice. "You will do well to remember my name." Then again they walked away. Alcatraz nodding to Momonga/Ainz a good expression.

"Good choice of naming that yourself 'Ainz'. So that the name will be spread throughout the lands in case one of our comrades are ever here."

"Y-Yes, that's quite correct Alcatraz-san. How did you know?" Alcatraz chuckled.

"I can somehow tell by noticing both body language and tone. It's kinda my habit when I was alone, killing bastards who kill Heteromorphic races for EXP and fun." He spoke at first with a normal tone, then spoke in a cold, darkly one in the last phrase. Remembering those **Human** and a few** Demi-human** races hunting their **Heteromorphic** brethren in a dungeon in Asgard.

"I-I see..." Ainz then sweatdropped even tho he can't make sweat for his a skeleton.

...

As they arrived at the village, with a Death Knight enjoying its slaughter and dead bodies around the area. Ainz ordered the knight to stop and thus it stopped.

Everyone looked up, hearing the source of the voice coming at the sky, they saw 3 figures floating in the air.

"Death Knight. That will be all for now."

His words seemed strangely incongruous with the surroundings like he was buying something at a store. But to Ainz, this situation was as casual as going shopping.

He slowly descended to the ground, accompanied by Albedo and Alcatraz.

The false knights stared at Ainz with mouths agape. They had been hoping for a rescue, but what had come was the man responsible for everything, and his arrival shattered their hopes.

"Greetings, gentlemen. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown."

Nobody answered.

"If you throw down your arms, I can guarantee your lives. Of course, if you would rather fight-"

One sword was cast to the ground. It was shortly followed by the other swords being thrown down until there were four blades on the ground.

"...I will permit you all to leave with your lives. In return, tell your superiors of this." Ainz used the **{Fly}** spell to move near one of the knights, and removed his helmet with the hand that was not holding the staff. He noted the man's exhausted eyes, and their gazes met through the mask.

"Do not make trouble around here. If you make a disturbance here, I will slay you with the rest of your country."

The trembling knight nodded as hard as he could. His frantic gesture looked quite comical.

"Go! Or else ill have one of you to return alive!" He jerked his chin, and the knights fled like rabbits.

"...My lord, I think you should have the zombies clear up. The villagers are restless within their sights." Alcatraz said as he noticed the wary villagers, who were unsettled by the sights of the dead around them.

I mean obviously, what normal, mortal being wouldn't?

Ainz nodded and ordered the Death Knight to move the zombie slaves to the forest.

As Ainz drew closer to them, he could more clearly see the confusion and unease on the villagers' faces. Ainz finally realized this. He was powerful, much more so than those knights, so he did not consider this situation from a weak person's point of view.

He decided to reflect on this and pondered it quietly.

If he went too close to them, the outcome would be the opposite of what he was hoping for. Therefore, Ainz decided to stop at a distance from them and spoke in a kindly tone.

"You have been saved. Be at ease."

"Sir!" The elder person spoke. "Wh-Who are you, sir?"

He spoke, but even in the middle of speaking to Ainz, his eyes never left the Death Knight.

"I saw someone attacking this village, so we came here to help."

"Ohh…"

As the noises spilled out, looks of relief dawned on the faces of the villagers. Even so, they could not be completely at ease.

_[This is a weird reaction, they seem to be suspicious at us]_ Ainz said to his friend.

_[Different world, different policies. Maybe similar, cant say. Try going in a more... compensating approach]_ He suggested.

"...That said, this was not for free. I expect a reward commensurate with the number of villagers whom I saved."

The villagers looked at each other. It would seem that they were worried about money. However, their doubtful looks faded away. This crass demand for money in exchange for salvation seemed to have allayed their suspicions somewhat.

"With, with the village in its present state…"

Ainz raised his hand to silence the other man before continuing.

"We'll discuss that later. Tend to your dead and take some time to calm down. I also managed to rescue a pair of sisters before I came here. I will go bring them over now." He had to make sure those sisters did not talk and give away his true identity.

Knowing what Ainz meant by that, he decided to butt in.

"You can go ahead. I'll catch up as soon as I return the sisters back into the safety of their home."

Ainz nodded at the idea and turned back to the elder. "Then, Village Chief. I wish to discuss a few things with you if you don't mind."

"A-Ah, yes! Of course! Please, follow me!"

* * *

After being invited to the Chief's home, who had given them information about the surroundings and a map to orient themselves to where they currently are.

From what they have placed, there was the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. These countries were on different sides of a mountain range, and to the south of those mountains was a sprawling forest, and at the edge of that forest was this village, under the Re-Estize Kingdom, and the fortress city of E-Rantel.

Relations between the Kingdom and the Empire were bad.

To the south was the Slane Theocracy.

None of this was from YGGDRASIL, already confirming that they are in another world.

Apart from that, he also learned about the nearby fortress city of E-Rantel.

According to the Chief, E-Rantel was the biggest city in the area, although he did not know exactly how large its population was. That seemed to be the best place to gather information.

It has been a while now. About a few hours after the raid on this very small part of this world.

They have learned many things, but it doesn't really help. Because the more they know about this world, the more questions they have to ask. Like why does everyone understood each other, when the other does not appear to be speaking in the same language as they do.

Too many questions, too little answers. They decided to have someone investigate the world out instead of asking the chief. It'll make matters less complicated that way. And if they ask too many questions, possibility that suspicion might arise.

Nobody would be so nice as to say "I don't want anything." One could say that nothing was more expensive than being free of charge. Someone who saved another's life was entitled to a reward for their hard work. Yet, if the savior said they did not want a reward, anyone would find that strange.

Then, the next best thing was to make the other side feel that they had paid in some way, even if it was in an intangible form.

It took them quite a while about the matters regarding the rewards for their good deeds. There were many misunderstandings, but with Momonga's business experience and Alcatraz's guidance to his friend, it was agreed that compensation for their deeds would be an exchange of information. Even if it took some persuasion, it worked out in the end.

_'This... this has a lot to take in...'_

There was so much new information to take in. It left the two to become dazed for a bit before mental fatigue settles itself within them. Although they couldn't afford to waste time, any information given is greatly appreciated, even if some don't make any sense.

Alcatraz managed to ask a copy for a map. This will be taken back to Nazarick for further analyzing and data collecting. It would also be useful to confirm its accuracy if they would do reconnaissance missions.

With all said and done, finishing up, someone came by, interrupting the conversation between the players and the Village Chief.

"Chief, I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're talking to our guests, but they're ready for the burial…"

"Oh…" The Chief looked to Ainz, his eyes begging for his approval.

"It's fine. There's no need to worry about us."

"Thank you. Then, tell the others that I will be there soon."

The burial ceremony was held in a nearby communal graveyard. It was surrounded by a broken-down fence, and within were several circular stone slabs inscribed with people's names.

In front of the crowd were bodies covered with white cloths, blanketed over them.

It appeared that there were not enough hands to bury all the bodies at once, so they chose to bury some of them first. To the two players, burying the dead on the day they died was too hasty, but perhaps this was normal practice for the faiths in this world.

Ainz spotted the sisters they managed to save among the other villagers - Enri Emmott and Nemu Emmott. Their parents' bodies were among those that would be buried today.

As he watched the villagers from close by, he idly stroked the **[Wand of Resurrection]** hidden within his robe, debating on what to do.

He had enough to resurrect all the dead in the village, with room to spare. According to the Village Chief, this world's magic did not have the power to raise the dead. That being the case, if he used the wand of resurrection, he would create a miracle in this village.

He could have brought them back to life, but he chose not to. This was not because he felt that the souls of the dead were the domain of the gods or some other religious reason. It was simply because he felt that there were no benefits in doing so.

"...I still wish to bring the dead back." One would have easily mistaken his tone as cold, but hearing it close enough, it was filled with sadness and discomfort within.

"It will bring dire consequences, Alcatraz-san." Ainz said quietly.

"I know, my lord. Using it would be a waste, I get that... But if we had reacted fast enough..." He didn't finish, he doesn't need to.

Ainz understood his meaning, but it would only provide another problem, not a benefit. It was not hard to tell which would be more threatening, a magic caster that could take lives, or a magic caster that could return them. In addition, the chances of the villagers keeping the secret would be very low, even if he ordered them not to talk about the resurrections.

"...If a life was taken in vain, I will take it back." His friend said in confidence. "All deserve a second chance."

Ainz silently looked at his comrade before nodding. "I will not stop you from doing that so... But promise me, only when you deem them worthy to have a second chance."

"I know," He nodded as she spoke in a somber tone. "I rather not play like a puppeteer to the souls. We may have the power, but we cannot truly judge any living being." He said, in a tone almost offended what Ainz would have mean.

Almost after he had spoken, a figure turned up beside them.

A figure, roughly humanoid, resembled a spider dressed in a ninja uniform. Its eight legs were tipped with sharp blades.

"Why is there an Eight Edge Assassin here?"

"I brought him over because he wanted to pay his respects to you, my Lords."

"Oh, how refreshed my soul is whenever I see my lords-"

"Enough of that." Alcatraz waved the praise away. "Are you part of the support troops?"

"Yes. There are four hundred vassals beside myself who stand ready to assault the village at any time."

_[We should have specifically told them that this is not determined to be an assault mission]_ Alcatraz groaned inwardly.

_[Yeah, but it was our mistake being in a hurry]_

"An assault is no need. The problem's already been taken care of. Who's your commander?"

"That would be Aura-sama and Mare-sama. Demiurge-sama and Shalltear-sama remain in Nazarick on alert, while Cocytus-sama is supervising Nazarick's perimeter security."

Alcatraz and Ainz silently groaned at the measures they had taken. "Very well... Everyone but Aura and Mare are to fall back. How many of you Eight Edge Assassins are there?"

"There are fifteen of us in total."

"Then you can stay with Aura and Mare."

After watching the Eight Edge Assassin nod in acknowledgment, the two players turned their eyes back to the burial. They were about to fill in the graves, and the two girls were crying non-stop.

...

The burial of the dead finished, Alcatraz decided to take this time to patrol around the village. Overseeing outwards of the village in case any enemies try to come again and attack, going back to what Ainz had given them a promised threat.

Seeing that the villagers were working on repairing the damages done by the false knights, was almost impressive that they were still grieving yet able to work.

_'The persistence of humans...'_ He thought as he looked around. The villagers may have been raided, grieving, but it doesn't seem to stop them from repairing their homes.

And to what he had felt on killing the humans...

To his expectations, he felt normal. Almost overwhelmingly calm. Either it's because of experiencing war, or he had turned truly undead.

Then again, says the man who just killed dozens of men with just a simple oaken rod.

"Ummm... Lord Alcatraz?" Hearing a young female voice from behind, which interrupted his thoughts thankfully, he turned around and see the elder sister that they had managed to save. Enri Emmot, if he could recall properly...

Fortunately, he also altered her and the little sister's memories, not making them recall Ainz's face of a skull.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"I... I just wanted to thank you. For saving my home and the others." She bowed at a waist level with respect. "If it wasn't for you, my little sister, she would be..." Her eyes started to become teary.

Alcatraz placed his hand on Enri's shoulder, making her jump in surprise slightly.

"And yet, she lives." He spoke in the softest voice he could possibly make.

She rapidly nodded her head and wiped her eyes clean. "Yes, yes she is."

"Then don't dwell on that. Just be happy that she still lives, and not dead."

Enri looked at Alcatraz with a surprised expression written on her face before she smiled again and bowed.

"Of course, my Lord. Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgment before starting to move out again. Almost after taking the first step, she called out to him again.

"Ah! Lord, just wait a moment please!" He stopped, seeing Enri standing beside him now. "I, I was hoping that I could ask you some questions?"

"...I'm on patrol, in case they try to come and attack again."

She stammered, trying to find the right words. The undead sighed in amusement before telling her to accompany him. She agreed, walking alongside with a very tall, rusty, tattered warrior. It was also almost amusing to see a small girl walking side by side by a huge person.

"Well then? Do you have any questions you want me to ask about?"

"Well... It's about the horns that Lord Ainz gave me, and said to use them if I was in trouble..." She presented him with a pair of very familiar horns.

"Ahh, I see. Confused about how they work are you?" She nodded. "The horns are a magical item called **[Horns of the Goblin General]**. If you were to blow it, a squad of heavily trained Goblins would be summoned and be under your command as your master."

"E-Eh!? Really!?" She said shocked, which caused Alcatraz to be confused at her.

_'They are just Goblins... There isn't anything special about them in the first place.'_

"Yes. Although we never found any use of it, so you can keep them. They are not really useful to us." He said truthfully. Seeing that they are simply shit items for high-leveled players like them anyways. He was also wondering why Ainz kept them before remembering how such an item-hoarder he was...

Enri looked at the pair of horns in her grasp, with eyes looking at them like it was a precious item. Alcatraz noticed a pained expression on her face, seeing this, he asked her:

"Do you plan on using them?" He said plainly.

She looked back at him then to the horns. "If you don't mind me asking... What do you think my Lord?"

"..." Staying silent, not quite expecting a comeback question thrown at him. An uncomfortable silence hung over them.

"My parents, my mother and father, they... they didn't survive." She said in a quiet, somberly tone. "A-and I almost lost my little sister. The only reason she's still alive is because of you and Lord Ainz."

Not wanting to interrupt her and seeing that she isn't finished, she continued:

"Without mother and father, we only have each other now. And as an older sibling, it's my duty to protect her now more than ever. And I... Almost failed that."

Her head hung low, her shoulders started to shake and tremble slightly. Also hearing small hiccups coming from her.

"...I make you choose your choice, Enri." He told her, making her look up at him. "As you said; the only reason you and your sister still lives is because of us, but what if you were attacked again? What if one of your lives is in danger?

"You have a choice to make: To remain weak or become strong. And to that choice, I cannot answer."

Tears were now dripping down her cheeks, making her face redder and eyes puffy than ever.

"But... aside from that choice, do not dwell in the past. But rather push forward. Your parents may be gone from this world, but you still remember them do you?"

She nodded. "Then they are still alive." Enri looked at him, confused.

"A-Alive? How...?" She said quietly.

He may, or may have not f**ked this up.

"You have not forgotten them. Their lives and memories will be immortalized in your heart." He pressed his finger on her chest ever so gently. "Do not dare to forget that."

Her eyes opened up wider. She then wiped her face, although there were still some tears at the corner of her eyes. "I won't forget them, my Lord!"

Feeling he had managed to make an achievement in making the girl happy now since he had literally almost zero experience in handling situations like this. But then again, the ever so small sympathy in his heart was there...

He then noticed a villager heading towards the chief at a fast pace. Telling him in a frantic worry which also caused the chief and some villagers around him to become worried. Momonga went to the commotion and the chief told him something.

Before Alcatraz could ask what is going on, Ainz messaged him ahead of that there are people coming to the village. He also informed him that he will have the villagers to the village chief's house, while they will stand in the village center. Wanting to confirm if these people are enemies or friends.

Alcatraz acknowledged before heading to them. The Death Knight took up a position near the Chief's house.

In order to dispel the Chief's unease, Ainz spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Please be at ease. I will make an exception and handle this for free." The Chief no longer trembled and smiled bitterly instead. Perhaps he had prepared himself to take this risk.

After a while, they finally sighted many mounted warriors along the road leading to the village. The horsemen slowly entered the square.

"...They look different, they don't seem to be the ones that raided the village." Alcatraz noted.

"Indeed they are..." Ainz replied in agreement.

The soldiers they had killed wore an emblem of the Empire, all in the same uniform. The same heavy plate armor and weaponry. Perfectly uniformed, possibly on purpose.

Whilst the group in front of them were quite the opposite of what they had encountered.

Some of them wore helmets, while some went bareheaded. About the only thing they had in common was that they each showed their faces. All of them had swords of similar make, but apart from that, they also carried bows, javelins, maces, and other backup weapons.

One would call them a band of veteran soldiers. Or a definition of a ragtag group of sellswords.

The riders finally entered the square. There were around twenty of them, and while they were wary of the Death Knight, they formed up neatly before Ainz and the Village Chief. A man stepped forward from the rest of the force.

He seemed to be the leader of the horsemen. He looked like the fiercest and most eye-catching one of his men. The leader's eyes rested briefly upon the Village Chief before lingering on the Death Knight and then he turned toward Alcatraz. He took a long time looking at her. However, once he satisfied himself that none of them were going to move, he immediately turned his keen gaze on Ainz.

Once satisfied, the leader spoke in a grave tone. "I am the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. I have received orders from the King to hunt down knights of the empire that might have been wreaking havoc in this area by visiting all the frontier villages."

"The Kingdom's Warrior Captain..." The village chief muttered with surprise in his tone.

"...What sort of man is he?" Ainz asked him.

"According to the traders, he was a man who claimed the championship of the martial arts tournament held before the King, and now he leads the elite warriors who are loyal to the King."

Hearing that caused Alcatraz to become tense ever slightly, preparing to fight in case the worst happens.

"Is he strong?" The zombie player asked.

"...I do not know. All I heard were stories."

Gazef looked at the Chief and said: "You must be the chief of this village. Who is the one standing beside you?" Before the village chief spoke, Momonga introduced himself.

"Do not worry. Nice to meet you Warrior Captain." He bowed "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, I am a magic caster. And this is my companion Alcatraz." He nodded his head slightly as Ainz carried on. Deciding to have him lead on this act. "We saw that the village was being attacked, so we came to help this town and saved it."

Gazef immediately dismounted, his armor clattering loudly as he did. He bowed deeply once he was on the ground.

"Thank you for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise your kindness."

_'...Touch Me would get along with this man.'_ He smiled in nostalgic remembrance.

"We did not do in without asking for a reward, so don't worry about it."

"Oh, a payment. Does this mean that you are an adventurer?"

"Something similar."

"I see. You must be an extraordinary adventurer, then. Although, forgive my ignorance, but I have not heard either of you though."

"That is expected. We were on a journey at the moment and we were just passing through. So our names may not have spread much."

"I see. I have no desire to waste both of your time but I must know about the group of knights that attacked this village."

"It would be my pleasure, Warrior-Captain-dono. Most of the knights who have attacked this village are already dead, so they will not be able to make trouble for the time being. Shall I go on?"

"...Already dead... Gown-dono, did you strike them down?"

"Not entirely accurate, I would say."

Gazef picked up on the hint in Ainz's tone and turned his eyes toward the Death Knight. He must have smelled the faded scent of gore and death that came from it.

"I have a couple of questions… may I know who that is?"

"A minion that my lord had created." Alcatraz said suddenly.

"And may I know who you may be, Sir...?"

"Ah, apologies. My name is Alcatraz Mercer, a mere guard of mi'lord." Alcatraz bowed. Gazef is both confused and surprised by the last phrase.

_'DAMN IT MAN! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE IT TOO FAR!'_ Thought Ainz in a panic.

"A guard? I take it, you're a noble?" Gazef looked at Ainz, slightly surprised. Along with some men behind him to become stiff.

"Not exactly... And to your first question, he was created in case he and I had to split up."

_'Not exactly the right reason...'_ He deadpanned. _'But it's not like he needs to know.'_

"Then… how about that mask?"

"I wear it for reasons known only to a magic caster."

"May I remove that mask?"

"Sadly, I must refuse," Ainz said as he gestured to the Death Knight. "It would not be good if I lost control of him."

A look of shock flashed across the face of the Chief and gasps came from the villagers hiding within the Chief's house. Perhaps he had sensed the change in the air and seen the look on the Chief's face, but Gazef nodded gravely.

"I see. I suppose it is the same for you, Sir Alcatraz?"

"Yes." He said simply, letting himself relax a little bit.

_[I technically both F**ked up and saved our asses huh Ainz?]_

_[Screw you... And thank you.]_

_[Messing with you is certainly amusing mi'lord]_

_[Shut it!]_ They both disconnected the message link.

Before anyone of them could speak, a rider came into the square. Ragged and out of breath. The rider reported in a high pitched voice.

"Head Warrior! Unknown figures have been spotted around this area. It seems they've surrounded this village and are approaching as I speak!"

_'This is either going to be interesting or boring'_ thought of Alcatraz.

* * *

After making sure all the villagers were grouped in one spot, the group went towards the house with a good view of the invaders surrounding the village. They took a good look at them, the figures were unarmed and were not wearing heavy armor. However, that did not mean that they were pushovers. Many magic casters disliked such equipment and preferred lighter gear. This suggested that they were magic casters.

"I see… so there were people out there..." Gazef muttered under his breath, realizing who the magic casters are and knowing what he was sent with the Kingdom Treasures so suddenly.

"Who are they exactly?" Ainz asked.

"It must be the Slane Theocracy, they could only send out this many magic casters at once and they are part of the special ops unit directly under the Head Priest."

"So the bastards dressed as soldiers from Baharuth Empire, to make others to be fooled... Good tactic, but does this village to hold such value?" Alcatraz spoke and asked Gazef.

Gazef light chuckled. "Sir Alcatraz, if you have no idea why are they attacking... then there is only one reason they are attacking this place." Alcatraz understood what he meant, he then laughed softly.

"Quite a hard life for a person like you eh?"

He smiled grimly. "Quite a problem, to think the Slane Theocracy is after me." The silence went at them.

"Ainz, arent those Archangel Flames?" Alcatraz whispered.

"They are, or maybe they look just like them. But why are they here?"

"The magic might be the same from YGGDRASIL, but if that is the case..."

"Sir Gown, Sir Mercer, I would like to hire your services." He asked Ainz.

The two looked at each other at what the Warrior-Captain said. They did not respond, rather giving him an intense stare.

"I believe we must refuse."

Gazef frowned. "If we could just borrow your summoned knight..."

"Not possible."

"Then... what if I invoke royal law and forcefully drafted the both of you?"

In an instant, the atmosphere in the room drastically changed. Gazef, however, did not take his gaze off from the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown.

"That," Alcatraz spoke lowly, sounding more darker. "would be the worst decision you could make."

The two of them looked wordlessly at each other. The first to avert his eyes was Gazef.

"I see. Then, please take care, Sir Gown. This may be a selfish request, but please protect this village once more."

"We will, Warrior Captain." Answered Alcatraz for Ainz.

"If you should ever visit the Royal Capital, I will give you anything you desire. I swear this in the name of Gazef Stronoff."

Gazef let go of Ainz's hand, making to kneel, but Ainz extended his hand to stop him.

"...There is no need to go that far… Very well, I shall protect the villagers. I swear that on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."

After hearing Ainz swear on his name, Gazef breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, I will have nothing to worry about. I will just focus the enemy before me!"

"...Before that, please take this with you." a wooden statue. NOTHING strange about it.

"A gift from one such as you? I will accept it gratefully." He took it from Ainz's hand and looks at it. He then put it in his pocket. As they both say their goodbyes. Ainz and the group silently watched Gazef and his warrior band went off towards battle, which there is deemed to be no hope of survival for them.

"I'm impressed, for him just to ride off to his death like that..."

"Even if in the face of death, the man is determination is admirable." Alcatraz said. "that alone makes him much more than an insect. And also... the resemblance."

"Resemblance?" Ainz said, confused.

"He reminds me of Touch-Me in a way." Alcatraz said, amused. While Albedo stood still, out of shock.

_[And also, thanks]_

_[What for?]_

_[For accepting his condition to protect this village. I know you don't like being here, but thank you. It means a lot to someone with the likes of me, and paying Touch-Me's payment]_

_[I-well, we've already come this far]_ Ainz stammered, unknowingly giving Alcatraz the amusement. _[I think its already late on turning back anyways]_

"The item you gave him," He switched to verbal speaking. "are you going to use it?"

"It depends on how his fight goes. I don't want to put myself or you in needless danger. But however, we don't seem to be in danger at all seeing nothing wrong with swapping places."

"Fair enough..." He agreed with his friend, before turning to Albedo who was standing slightly behind them waiting for an order, and an order she shall receive.

"...Albedo, order the servants to search out the ambushers around us and knock them out once they are found."

"I will do so at once… my Lords, the Village Chief, and the others are here."

As Ainz turned to look at Albedo, he caught sight of the Chief and two other villagers coming over.

"Ainz-sama, what should we do? W-Why did the Warrior-Captain leave us behind and not protect us?" The Chief's words were filled with fear, but there was an undercurrent of anger there as well.

"Do not fear, the Warrior-Captain is the one they want and he went off to fight them so that this village will not become a battleground. This was the best option for you."

"I see, so that was why the Warrior-Captain left… T-then should we remain here?"

"No. I'm sure they'll attack this village in search of survivors once the battle is over." He said simply. As soon as he spoke those words, the Chief and the villagers beside him fell.

"I-I see then..." The chief said in a somber tone, no doubt realizing that the Warrior-Captain had sacrificed himself to buy some time. "T-Then, should we evacuate?"

Ainz hummed in thought. "Do you have someplace that can hold the villagers in one place?"

"Y-Yes Lord Ainz. We have a warehouse where we store our tools and such."

"Have the villagers go to the warehouse. I shall cast magic wards that will protect it and anyone who is inside."

The chief nodded before leading Ainz to the warehouse, with the other villagers telling everyone else to go to the warehouse.

Alcatraz took a couple of steps before overseeing where Gazef and his men are now fighting against the Slane Theocracy. Gazef wasn't on his horse anymore, and his mount was nowhere else to be seen, while his men were still on horseback. He just got knocked off from his horse obviously.

The Warrior-Captain was having a one on one fight with an Archangel Flame while the others closed in around him. His men were doing their best to fight them off, but their swords only bounced off from the summoned angels' armor and or that the angels attacked and killed them.

He was surprised by what he was witnessing on Gazef's side. His body glowed, and suddenly he moved faster than ever, able to cut an angel in half. Archangels Flames had a passive that made normal weapons almost useless against them, yet he didn't have any magic in him. Not that he and Ainz noticed.

Taking down the angel, 6 more angels regrouped and surrounded him. Curious to see if will Gazef live through on this one or die.

He hoped the former.

Gazef swung his weapon towards the 6 angels, not hitting one of them. Yet 6 slashes tore through the air and cutting the angels in half vertically.

_'Is that some kind of a Skill? Or rather a different ability of this world... Need more info on that one.'_

Killing the angels had gotten Gazef's men to cheer, but as soon as they did, the angels started to attack once again.

Taking his sights off from the battle, he turned and see a larger angel in the back along with a line of mages. It was holding a mace and a shield; Principality Observation. A mid-tier summon that has the ability perk to enhance defenses of any allies in sight as long it wasn't attacking.

Almost an hour later, Gazef was the only one standing his ground while his men were down, some alive but badly wounded and some dead.

Seeing the blood, he felt... weird. He swore that he felt his stomach growl from hunger. This wasn't a normal hunger it seems, rather almost... Savage.

_[Mi'lord, I'm going in to assist Gazef] _Alcatraz spoke in a cool tone, he can revive them but it's going to take a lot of mana.

_[What!? Alcatraz, you cant just-!]_

_[I highly doubt these mere angels can harm my body. They are YGGDRASIL monsters and those mages are using YGGDRASIL spells, we have the advantage of being on the higher level. And do not forget, you cannot prevent me from deciding on this choice]_

For a moment, he only heard silent before hearing a long-suffering sigh over the **{Message}**.

_[... Alright. I'll take your word for it]_ And before he could finish his sentence, Alcatraz added in what would make Ainz worry.

_[Me, Alone]_ He said before vanishing into a mist.

"My Lord?" Albedo asked, seeing the change around him.

"I'll be heading off to the battlefield, do not try to follow me. Wait for Ainz."

"**{Wings of the Damned}**, **{Unholy Aura}**, **{Teleportation}**"

* * *

Gazef Stronoff, covered in blood, barely standing and using his greatsword as a support to help him stand.

"-Finish him off." said Nigun "However, don't attack with just one. Make sure to ensure his death with multiple angels." Gazef stands up and shouts.

"Don't underestimate me!" He then took a stance.

"I am the Kingdom's head warrior! I am one who loves and protects this country! There is no way I'd lose to bastards who want to dirty this kingdom!"

"You will die here precisely because you spout such nonsense. What can you do in that state? Once we kill you, we will massacre the villagers. Stop this futile resistance and fall quietly." Gazef's face slowly turned into a grin, and slowly he laughed. Nigun frowned from this.

"What's so funny?"

Having a hard time speaking from his wounds, he still answered. "What a fool. There are people there in the village stronger than I."

"A bluff? Angels. Kill Stronoff." Two angels rushed Gazef, he tried to defend himself but can't due to the blood loss and some injuries making him not able to move. He then closed his eyes, waiting for his death.

"Fools." He heard a familiar voice, it was the guard of Ainz, Alcatraz.

That one word with that kind of tone made all of them shiver to the bone. He wiped his nearly covered eyes from blood and was surprised on what he is seeing.

Alcatraz standing in front of him had black wings on his back. The atmosphere around him was different from before, he reeks of death and a dreadful aura.

"Who are you?" Nigun felt a shiver coming down from his spine. He felt uneasy from this fellow, but he pushed that thought away.

"I am an angel of Death" Alcatraz made his eyes glow briefly, as to apply intimidation.

Nigun would have scoffed his ass off if he wasn't feeling this horrible aura. Almost like... _Death_.

_'A servant of the god of death? It can't possibly be, it must be a summon.'_

"You're a summon are you? Where is your master?" The figure brought out a sword of a strange design. He can feel the magic within the sword, it had an immeasurable power in it. Which cause him to sweat bullets but kept his posture.

"I am no summon you fool, and my master is better than anyone of you damned creatures." He said in an annoyed tone and anger as well. "But if you wish to live, go back to your masters and never come back to this place ever again." Nigun scoffed it off like it was a bluff.

"Order the angels to kill him." Two angels rushed him and stabbed him. Gazef tried to warn him but found himself unable to.

"Ha. Fool, you shouldn't have interfer-"

**"You dare?"** A dark, cold, metallic voice came from the figure. All of them stared with disbelief, he was still standing. He raised his blade and brought down upon the angels who were stuck from his aura.

**"Such weak angels cannot hurt a being like me."**

"H-How!?" With that Ainz and Albedo appeared in front of Gazef, surprising him and the Sunlight Scripture.

"Hello, Gazef. It figures Alcatraz here doesn't seem to want you dead." Ainz looked at him, with injuries. "Here, drink this."

Gazef looked at the blood-red potion, not thinking any worry but Ainz and Alcatraz saving him now. He drank the potion and was surprised his wounds healed faster than any potions he drank in the past, he also felt very energized and no fatigue at all!

"A-Amazing!" He exclaimed as he examined his body, he has no more injuries.

"Now then shall we witness this battle Warrior Captain?" Ainz turned back to the showdown, or a straight-up one-sided massacre he is about to witness.

**"Is that all you have?"** The tone still making them scared, that they want to live and not fight this thing anymore.

"H-Have all the angels to attack at once!" All of the angels, except the one beside Nigun that bastard, rushed at Alcatraz who gestured Ainz to pull back to a safe distance. He complied and brought Gazef along with him to a safe distance.

**"{Death Pulse}"** Alcatraz said lazily, and a transparent black of wave made a dome around him, expanding the dome and the angels who rushed at him immediately vanished to yellow bright dust, then to nothing. Everyone, but Ainz and Albedo, were shocked with disbelief. To think that he just destroyed all the angels easily with just one spell.

"P-Principality Observation attack him!" It drew its mace and slowly move towards Alcatraz. It used its mace swinging at the right side, Alcatraz blocked it with his hand holding the mace. Ainz then used **{Hellfire}** onto the angel, making it burn to vanishing ashes. Alcatraz nodded at him in thanks. Everyone, but Ainz's group, were looking at disbelief and surprise to think one could destroy an angel with one spell.

**"Are there any more of your foolish actions?"** He mocked him in a way they won't even try to shout at him back. Everyone used their magic on him but twas useless, one used an iron ball on him but it bounced away. Alcatraz doesn't even need to throw it back cause he knows he can kill them whenever he wants to.

_'This confirms it, they are using YGGDRASIL spells... Although who taught them that?' _He thought before putting his attention back on the 'fight'.

"Captain Nigun! What should we do!?" One of the mages shouted in panic, making Nigun think about something and remembered about the Bishop handing him a treasure of the six gods in case such a situation arises.

"Then we will summon the strongest angel!" He shouted making men snapped back to reality and got some willpower. (you know how this goes)

Ainz tensed up while Alcatraz remained calm, but kept his guard in order to finish the fight when need to.

_[There's a chance its a med level angel Ainz, but keep on guard]_ He then disconnected from the messaged with Ainz who is preparing to use his strongest spell if it was to be a Seraph.

"Albedo, ready yourself."

"Yes!"

"**Dominion Authority**!" A flashing blue glow from the crystal. Then a pillar of light appeared, a few seconds later there appears to be an angel that is quite bigger than the others. Everyone looked with mouths agape and with disbelief, but Alcatraz who is both disappointed and glad at the same time. Disappointed that its just a med level angel, and glad that it was not a Seraph which he may have to transform into **"Death"** to gain the advantage of dodging the attacks and speed.

"I have determined that you are worthy enough to use this item!" says Nigun with a big smile on his face that he thinks he can win against them.

"Goodness me, and here I was worried about nothing." Ainz sighed. "Albedo, be at ease. That is not a threat to us."

**"It seems so, mi'lord." **Answered back in disappointment.

"You!? You dare act so arrogantly in front of the highest angel?!" The Nigun idiot shouted at them and also being in the wrong at every fucking way possible.

**"It is not even the highest of the angels..." **He grumbled.

"Dominion Authority! Use** {Holy-**!"

**"-{Dispel Control}"**

Alcatraz interrupted him by using a 9th tier spell that can remove the controlled status of mobs that are mid to low tier. Dominion being from the middle tier is quite easy for a level 100 player. A blue aura surrounded the body of the Dominion Authority, it shook its head for a few moments then looked at Alcatraz.

**"Thank you, Oh Lord of Death. For freeing me from such control." **The Dominion Authority spoke as it floated down, with its armor/clothes almost touching the ground. It bowed its head respectfully, making the Sunlight Scripture as well as Nigun to be on the edge from the usage of the term "Lord of Death".

They would have thought that they are attacking one of the six gods.

**"Angel, I have a question for you." **Alcatraz spoke.

**"What is thy question, Lord of Death?" **Slightly raised its head, looking at Alcatraz.

**"I am no Lord of Death, He is. I am just a mere Reaper."** He then motioned to Ainz. "**He is the Lord of Death.**"

**"The question is, who do you wish to serve? I? Or them?****"** Asked Alcatraz with a cold tone. There were a few moments, but the Dominion answered.

**"I wish to stay and serve with thy gods..." **It bowed its head. While making everyone from the Sunlight Scripture have hoped, mistaking that it meant staying with them.

"Dominion Authority! Use **{Holy Smite}** on him!" Nigun still has the balls to talk even with all those talking.

The Dominion turned and glared at Nigun. And shouted in anger.

**"YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE ME ATTACK ONE OF THE EXALTED BEINGS?! YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS FOOLS!" **Its voice boomed like few miles, the Sunlight Theocracy covered their ears from it. Alcatraz raised his arm, calming it.

**"Don't worry about it, they are useless to even try and kill me." **That last statement made all of them sweatdropped. I mean would you not sweat drop by someone who just got the treasure of the six gods that can decimate kingdoms, and use it against them?

The sky shattered like glass. Everyone noticed it, Nigun then asked with some worry.

"W-What was that?" While looking at the sky. Ainz answered him.

"It seems someone was watching you from afar, using information magic. My counterattacking defense barrier activated so they must not have seen much."

"My country... was watching me?" He mostly asked himself.

**"Enough playing around." **He felt his hunger slowly growing.

"W-W-Wait a second! Sir. No, Lord! All of us... No, I alone am enough!" All of the Sunlight Scripture looked at their captain with mixed feelings for he just abandoned them.

_'...There is nowhere this fool is saying that.'_

"If you spare my life, I will give you whatever r-reward you wish!"

**"... To save yourself and to leave behind others to die..." **He muttered himself.

**"All of you, except for you."** He pointed at Nigun. **"Leave." **They all got confused by the revelation of what they just heard.

**"Leave, all of you and tell this your masters."** He smirked grimly. **"Tell them, Ill be waiting where they are. And their fate has been sealed." **He ensures that he makes them traumatized for the rest of their life. He wanted to make the bastards to suffer first before dying.

Without hesitation, all of the mages of the Sunlight Scripture ran back to wherever they came from, Nigun was entangled by some black smoke **{Hold Being} **but the spell was 'upgraded' into a strong form of Hold spells due to **Lord of Hel** job class.

Alcatraz walked towards Nigun and then stopped in front of his face to face. Alcatraz looked at him with cold glowing red eyes, while Nigun was looking back sweating bullets immensely and with fear in his eyes.

Alcatraz removed his face mask showing his creepy, devilish smile upon the man.

Alcatraz's hunger has reached the limit, he couldn't hold it much longer, so **{Devour}**, a passive for zombie players to eat meat - or any type of consumables for the undead - and restore HP in a bonus increase. He also theorized that it will help without using food in Nazarick but his enemies.

Because back in the game, there're special food that restores HP and MP, and other food doesn't restore your HP only potions and spells. Food just restores the hunger bar and some other status.

There goes the carnage unleashed by Alcatraz, Nigun eaten alive by the monster. Screaming with pain and tortured shouts. Ainz is probably mentally scarred for his life for seeing his friend eating a man, and this scene is possibly burnt into his memory to which he hoped not to remember this in the future time, while Albedo smiling under her helmet for the low life form trying to even fight the Supreme Beings.

Few moments later a bloodied pile of flesh with red-stained grass around it. Alcatraz sitting while covered with blood, mouth as well and his armor. Ainz walked up to him.

"How are you feeling friend?" Nervously asked his friend because of the carnage he witnessed.

"Better than before mi'lord. Quite a meal I have eaten, it's like I haven't eaten for years." Smiling towards his friend.

"U-Uh would you not smile to me, please? It's kinda disturbing and creepy." Ainz nervously said.

Alcatraz made a frown but stilling happy inside. "It is supposed to be disturbing and creepy mi'lord, don't worry you didn't hurt my feelings." Says as he stands up, blood dripping from his mouth. He uses magic to clean himself as well as the stained grass.

"Why aren't you getting rid of the body?" He looked at it.

Alcatraz tilted his head as if Ainz didn't know what he is doing. "You didn't get the idea do you mi'lord? I'm going to revive him as a zombie and ill ask him what plans they have, We are dire on information."

**"{Revive: Zombie}"** He spoke the spell out loud. The zombie Nigun rose up with a shambling stance.

_'Still damn gross'_ Thought both Ainz and Alcatraz.

**"{Gate}" **A black, oval portal appears and from the other side seems to be Nazarick's Mausoleum cemetery.

"I'll have him stay there for a while, well get down to the topic with Gazef for now." Said Alcatraz with Ainz nodding to him. He then placed back his facemask.

Walking to where Gazef was, who was standing in a relaxed pose. He was looking both Alcatraz and Ainz, but mostly to Alcatraz. Obviously uncomfortable because he just witnessed a man-eating another man in front of his eyes.

"I suppose you're going thinking that was just-" Before Alcatraz finish his sentence. Gazef interrupted.

"I don't really care if you are a monster Lord Alcatraz. If you are a monster, then you could have killed us all in the village when you had the chance. But you didn't." He said with respective tone yet very bluntly. Alcatraz and Ainz eyed him with surprise, they thought he's going to reprimand him on not allowing them into their kingdom.

"But rather, thank you." Said Gazef with a bow. Alcatraz walked up to him and place his hand on his right shoulder.

"You are most welcome." He then patted his right shoulder. He then handed him a few items.

"This is battle potion, this will make you stronger and faster for six to five minutes. Use this wisely if you're in a tough situation." Its a dark blue potion with a slim design.

"And if you need any of our help, burn this." He also handed Gazef a piece of paper with a strange, foreign symbol. (Red Veil ensignia)

"Thank you for the gifts, Lord Alcatraz." He was about to bow, but Alcatraz stopped him from doing it.

"Don't do that. Don't call me or mi'lord with such formalities when were alone. You can call us normally when weren't in such a situation." Albedo hearing this, disagreeing on such permit for a lowly being to call the Supreme Beings in a low cause.

"Bu-But Lord Alcatraz-!" Alcatraz turned towards her, causing her to be scared and can't move due to the powerful aura.

"It is my will, Albedo. Do not judge such a cause." He then turned towards Gazef back again, seeing him still in the same posture but noticing the sweat on his forehead.

"Before I forget one thing." He walked towards in the center of Gazef's troops, he then used **"{Mass Revive}!"** green aura appears on every dead body. He then used **"{Greater Mass Heal}" **upon the wounded troops, the dead ones were confused and the ones who were healed looked around their bodies shocked that their wounds vanished almost instantly by a single spell. Gazed was both thankful and was at disbelief that their savior did such a big favor for them, yet asked nothing in return.

Again, really glad for the holy spells he decided to get.

"We shall be leaving now, Warrior Captain." Said Ainz as he nodded.

"Thank you very much, if you wish for anything. Please come to the kingdom, we will reward you anything you wish for." He bowed

"No need for that. We wish nothing in return, but if our paths collide once again. _As Salaam Alaikum_."

All three of them were very confused about that word. None of them even Ainz know that language.

"It's one of our many languages, it means 'Peace be with you' and 'Wa Alaikum Salaam' means 'And peace be with you'." Explained Alcatraz.

All of them understood know, Ainz got a thought it's Arabic language since he watched a very old movie called "Kingdom of Heaven" made from a long time ago.

Albedo thought it's one of the holy language of the Supreme Beings.

Gazef may have confirmation that they are from a far land, and a new language that he never heard, but he was thankful.

"Peace be with you then Sir Alcatraz." He smiled with thanks.

Alcatraz nodded. Gazef and some men who were conscious, but wounded. They explained to the newly revived soldiers what happen, He then told them not to tell what happened on Alcatraz for it is not a good idea to tell the secret of the one who can possibly kill Adamantite Adventures with ease and decimate cities. The Warrior troop agreed to keep about Alcatraz's and Ainz's power in secret. Ainz's group - including the Dominion Authority - were heading to a place where no one can see them, they used **{Gate}** to head back to Nazarick.

_[You got that from a movie did you?]_

_[Of course mi'lord, it was a perfect time and situation to say it. I mean why not?]_

_[Well I just thought it's going to be a bad move since Albedo heard one of our languages']_

_[Eh. It doesn't matter, were supposed to be higher beings to them mi'lord, and we can just bullsht our way when things get complicated. Don't worry, be happy]_

_[I don't know if I want to be hateful to you or thankful]_

_[Be both then]_

Ainz and Alcatraz separated to their ways. Ainz telling everyone in Nazarick that he changed his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown. Blah blah blah After that Alcatraz headed outside of Nazarick where Nigun is just standing still.

Alcatraz used** {Speak Undead}**, a spell that can talk to zombie/skeleton NPC's. It's a common spell if you got **Lord of Hel** class. He then asks the zombified Nigun to tell everything about the Slane Theocracy, why they were sent to kill Gazef, and some secrets. It took about 3 hours, and it was 3 am.

Alcatraz doesn't really need rest. But he can sleep whenever he wants to. And since it was just half of the information he had given, he decided to have a break since taking all of that info in one go was an extreme headache but was useful at the end.

The Dominion Authority's appearance was changed, its size gradually turned into 7.54 feet. Its looks are from Diablo 3 Archangel Tyrael, greyish colored armor, and white trimmings, the wings are whitish black instead of whitish-blue. (Instead of the sword it still wields a small version of its original weapon) It looks itself in the mirror which was summoned by Alcatraz, it seems to like it.

"Thank you for the new changes Lord Alcatraz." It bowed with its right hand in its waist. Its voice changed into a deep yet respective tone.

"You are welcome, but we should change your name. Calling you Dominion Authority is far long... how about Tyrael?

The angel deeply thought that for a bit and it seems to be a good name.

"It sounds perfect, Lord Alcatraz." Nodding his head.

Alcatraz has this also thinking, he wanted to ask this about the now-called Tyrael.

"Tyrael, do you seem to remember anything when you were with the Slane Theocracy? Nigun here-" He pointed to the still zombified Nigun. "-that you were a treasure of the 'Six Gods' six hundred years ago. Is that correct?"

"Yes Lord Alcatraz, they were beings like you but were slightly weaker compared to you and the Lord of Death." That caught Alcatraz's interests, he said they were beings like him and Ainz but weaker. 'They could be players, but 600 years ago? That is wayyyyyy too far when the game was about to end. Wait, or maybe the same world yet different timeline? Could be but it has a high possibility, this needs to be investigated after all.'

"Thank you for the information, do you still have any important things you may remember?" Tyrael pondered about it but it shook its head in denial.

"I see if you can remember, please tell me or Ainz about it."

"Yes my lord." It bowed.

* * *

**Then BAM! To be continued...**


	3. Thy (not so action) scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Note)
> 
> Now most (some) of you readers want Alcatraz be on a adventure with Momon and Nabe. But i got a interesting twist, yes it is similar from other fanfic but my style.

After some few days, both players are ready to go out and explore. Ainz is going to E-Rantel as a new adventurer with Nabe, while Alcatraz is waiting for the right moment to make his entrance with Momon. But exploring further from Nazarick for future plans.

The Dominion Authority now named as Tyrael (yes from the once-Archangel in Diablo III) was level 56 now 72, as well his appearance that has changed along. (Read chap 2 of him having new looks)

Alcatraz also made himself a fake name, Konrad Cruze, in case he needs to be with Momon. (if yall get this reference, its my story not the 40k ok? lol that somehow rhyme a bit) He is still wearing the same armor, Fallen Knight armor (same color as always its crimson red). But with a different equipment since the Sunlight Scripture mages can sense his equipment's power.

He had to weaken the power level of the **[Infinity Blade]**,since its Legendary Class Item to Relic Class Item (you could say its the weaken version of the Infinity Blade) but he just copied the original blade in case someone decided to steal it, even tho its enchanted with traps that only the user and the user's allies can use it.

He also has a rifle. (Yes, a gun since there are readers who didn't read it properly. A **GUN**) But its kept in his inventory, he only equips it when it comes to long range battle or other similar situations. However, its design is more of modern.

Its rifle design is a Barrett M82 (yes a favking a OP sniper rifle), he can create special bullets for the rifle by using **{Create Item}** for normal bullets which is still OP, while **{Create Greater Item}** creates Anti-Tank Rounds for heavy armor piercing to kill God-Like beings if they ever encountered one (which i doubt about it). Or use magic on the rifle which shoots lasers, because why not?

(if you all want to know why he has a gun, its because he has a **Blacksmith, Enchanter, and ****Weapon smith **as his job class, yes its quite cheatsy since i didnt put his stats yet *officially* so wait a little longer)

He also got some grenades, High explosive and Incendiary. Ainz also thinks this is wayyyy too much to bring such weaponry to modern-age era to a medieval-age era. Why not? *Insert meme smile here*

Right now he is on the skies, accompanied with Tyrael, with magic to blend them with the skies making them look like fast moving clouds. He is heading towards Slane Theocracy, trying to know the layout of the place, and searching for items that shouldn't be in the hands of them.

Since Tyrael told Alcatraz that they are _'religious fanatics'_ that they believe that **Humans **are suppose to be ruling over the **Demi-Humans**. Alcatraz felt disgusted even Tyrael knew that because he is one of the **Heteromorphic** races, he could feel the pity of his new lord and master towards the fact that he told him the **Elves** were treated like slaves.

Alcatraz doesn't like people taking control over other's lives completely and treating them shit just for being different from them. He wants to destroy the Slane Theocracy for their foolish beliefs in their religion, but Ainz told him now is not a good situation for they are in a dire of information.

* * *

Both of them arrived on top of the Slane Theocracy, flying on top of the kingdom. Alcatraz using a magical item to take pictures and get any intel for their future plans on what is going to happen to the Slane Theocracy. He then took pictures on the cathedrals and churches, back in YGGDRASIL they were quite fancy, but compared to these buildings its however decent.

They went inside to infiltrate kingdom and gather information, Alcatraz used **[Cloak of Illusions] **on both him and Tyrael. The Cloak of Illusions can make their presence undetected, but can be detected by high level spells such as 7th tier. A useless item back in YGGDRASIL, but here in the New World its useful.

Both of them went to gather information, even though they got precious information from Nigun, it is to ensure to double check if the information is correct. Moments later Alcatraz looked at a group of abused elf slaves, he felt rage and pity on the elves. Rage because they're lives will be like that for the rest of their lives, Pity because they have to go through all of the suffering. His hand turning into his fist, tightening it so hard he could make his hand bleed, but his wearing armor to prevent that.

He looked away in regret for it is not the time to save them, he can save them but however it has to wait. The two of them arrived at the cathedral, which Tyrael said that it's where the cardinals and VIPs reside onto.

_'Punishment is what they need, but a warning will do. If I need them to suffer, I'll have to make them have a taste of fear.'_ Thought Alcatraz while smiling grimly.

Alcatraz's caster invisibility magic on both of them, Tyrael leading the way to where the conference room is. (How he got some memories you ask? He used **{Mind Sight}** to get the memories and information on Nigun when he was still human) there were guards patrolling the halls but they don't seem to notice them which is kinda good.

They arrived in front of two bigass doors that can fit a damn dreadnought in, Alcatraz used teleportation magic to get in there silently, both of them appeared in the room but still invisible.

The room is brightly lit with **{Continuous Light}** on the ceilings, there were many decorations and symbols around the room.

The cardinals were finished cleaning the room, and went to the round table with six/6 seats with a symmetrical angle. (i just went full genius there)

"Let us proceed with the meeting." One of them spoke, twas a elderly tone and they all sat down when he said that.

"Now about the report of Nigun's force, only he didn't returned but the rest of the Sunlight Scripture did." Spoke Raymond, Cardinal of Earth. He is a keen-eyed man and the youngest of his present company. He is still in his mid-40s, though his energy made that fact difficult to believe.

"Here are the reports." He handed the papers to them, everyone has a shock and disbelief on their faces. One of them shouted with doubt in his voice. (Im going to type their titles, maybe the names because its too confusing for you readers which is which)

"This is outrageous! The treasure of the six gods is taken by this 'angel of death'!?" The Dominic, the Cardinal of Wind. Dominic looked like a kindly old man. But his wrath was like a wildfire while his murderous intent was like chilling frost.

"Most of them say that the Dominion Authority turned against them. How is that possible?" Spoke Berenice, Cardinal of Fire. Berenice is an elderly woman with her well-fed face bearing a motherly smile which puts all who looks upon it to be at ease.

"Its a lie! There is no possible way for the Dominion Authority be converted!" The cardinal of wind spoke out loud that the room echos his voice.

"No. It can be" Spoke Maximillian, Cardinal of Darkness. Everyone looked at him with mixed emotions and expressions in their faces.

"It may be that time of the 'beings' to arrive in this realm." Everyone thought of it. Ginedine, Cardinal of Water. He is a shriveled old man. He is so old that one can not correctly tell his exact age and his skin is of dusty brown hue. Everyone pondered about it and agreed to that theory.

"It may be, but we can never know who or what is with us!" Shouted Cardinal of Wind with doubt in his voice.

Alcatraz already got the information that there are players in this New World with them, but that 'time'.

_'Nigun said that every few hundred years a 'being' arrives. Could it be if the next hundred or two later on, one or more will appear? Interesting, so were basically in a different timeline.'_ Alcatraz thought while still invisible with Tyrael.

"Anyhow what should we do if this 'angel of death' or 'reaper of death' comes here? It did however said here in the report that it will come to us" Said Cardinal of Fire with worry in her voice.

"We may have to use **[Castle's Downfall and Country] **upon this 'thing' that the Sunlight Scripture calls. We will also discuss this to the Black Scripture once they arrive." Alcatraz with his eyes wide open as he heard that word.

_'A World Class Item?! Here!?'_ He shouted mentally as he recognized the word. Nigun didn't say that there is a World Class Item in this New world, this kidna makes their movement to be careful since the item can mind control anything. Even him being a player not a NPC is quite a little bit relief for him, but its real life now so he has to be careful since it can intercept anything. But he has a certain item that is the opposite of mind control but doesn't what it's form.

The only problem is, he knows of the item but not the appearance.

_'Need to tell Ainz about this, but not now since he may have a mental brain damage. Even though his a skeleton now they dont have any organs.'_ Alcatraz jokingly thought about it.

They discussed on what to do with the 'Angel of Death'. Apparently they have an idea but its 7th tier magic that they think they can go up against him. Which made Alcatraz chuckled silently, as well as Tyrael knew that it is foolish to attack a being that is higher than a god.

After they finished what they discussed on what to do with 'Angel of Death', they began to talk about other things like to help the Dragonic Kingdom, which Alcatraz got interested in. And the Elf Country, which the Slane Theocracy and the Elf Country on a war due to such foolish terms.

_'Stupid humans, blinded by these 'Six gods' belief, not sure the history with of them but surely one of them made a stupid action to think such a thing. Thinking the humans are top of the food chain, damn idiots.'_ Alcatraz thought with a frown.

When the cardinals are done discussing, they then stood up and gave thanks to their Six gods. Alcatraz now then leave along with Tyrael.

* * *

Alcatraz and Tyrael left the room and went through the halls, heading outside the cathedral. He then made a mental note to speak Ainz about what he had heard, he couldn't **{Message} **Ainz for he might go crazy for what or wherever he is.

The two of them left the cathedral and walked out from the doors unnoticed, their invisibility is already expired but their cloaks are making them hard to notice. They both went somewhere that is quiet and enough, then both of them removed their cloaks and secretly placed it in their inventory but putting it behind in their clothing.

Alcatraz heard a **{****Message} **sound, twas Ainz. He made a gesture to Tyrael that his on message talking to Ainz, he nodded as he understood.

_[Hows things going there Alcatraz-san?]_

_[Good mi'lord, how about you?]_

_[I was invited from a adventure party, but someone named Nifirea Bareare a pharmacist, asked me to escort him to gather some herbs in the Great Forest of Tob. Which is located near Carne Village. Were heading back to E-Rantel, oh I also got a pet, big hamster. ]_

_[The same village we saved mi'lord?]_

_[Yes]_

_[And you said a hamster?]_

_[Yes]_

_[...Big?]_

_[Yes, but only if its on all four feet. If its standing on two its kinda at the same height as me]_

_[That tall? Wow. Anyways if you need something message to me, I'm heading to check up on how's Shalltear progressing]_

_[You could message her you know?]_

_[Yes, but in my opinion its better to know how she works without the us the 'Supreme Beings's supervise her or any others]_

_[Hmmm. True, have a good trip then]_

_[You too]_

They both disconnected from the link.

"Tyrael, we will be heading where Shalltear is. But we will be observing from the skies, we must not disturb her work without her noticing us."

"Understood my lord." Tyrael bowed his head.

Alcatraz then used the spell to make them invisible and they then equipped their wings (technically for Alcatraz he just used **{Wings of Damned}** to fly) went flying towards the skies. Heading then now to where Shalltear is.

'Better hope that damned World Class Item ain't nearby her.' Thought with worry.

...

Both of them are hovering where the clouds can reach, and but also taking caution by using illusions on both of them. Alcatraz, using his **[Ring of Sight]** which helps him to look at farther distances, observing Shalltear killing a foolish adventurer group that approached her.

_'Quite a pity that they have to die. But how would a human react from a monster who saved them?' He thought with little sadness and guilt. 'But then again, what kind of position am I to know?'_

He then noticed Shalltear stopped when she was about to maul the kill into pieces when she threw something. It was a minor healing potion, meaning its from YGGDRASIL since in this world there is no such thing as red colored potions.

_'Probably Ainz gave it to her, or maybe someone is here in the 'New World' as well.'_ He thought carefully, he was going to **{Message}** Ainz about it but later.

Shalltear hypnotized her and asked where she got the potion. The girl who was hypnotized told Shalltear that there was another group standing by further away just in case. She then went towards the forest then stand on the tree.

"Consume every human in that forest!" As she summoned wolves, which then went towards the forest.

Few moments passed by, there was a big light at the forest. Alcatraz narrowed his eyes as something did went wrong, it seems there is another group there. He used** {Thermal Sight}** a skill for zombie players, they would sense heat sources. He saw a large group of heat signatures at the end of the forest. (for example, you see a dead body but you used a thermal camera on it and it shows alot of red, meaning he/she is still alive. So its useful for zombie players)

She then changed her form into a **'True Vampire'** and went towards where the light is, being followed by Alcatraz and Tyrael as both of them are watching her at the skies. Alcatraz spotted the group of humans, they were wearing high class items, which is rare for the habitats of the New World to get or find.

She then charged at them, equipping her **[Spuit Lance]**. The one with the spear tried to intercept her, but was pushed back by Shalltear. Another with a tower-sized shield and a small one, came to defend the one using 'it' which a white and yellow dragon came out of the old woman's cloth.

Alcatraz then finds out its the World Class Item. He and Tyrael flew quickly, downwards, to Shalltear and avoid her from being mind controlled completely. But Alcatraz was too far as the skill/ability of the WCI, (im going to call it like that cause it uses the word space) Shalltear used **{Purifying Javelin} **at the user, piercing through the man with the tower shield and through the old lady.

One of them shouted. "Lady Kaire!" with worry and fear.

It was certain that the man with the tower-sized shield is dead, but the old lady proven to be heavily wounded as she is breathing really hard. One of them came towards her and used healing magic on her, but the damage was too critical that she needs to go to Slane Theocracy and receive treatment there.

Shalltear on the case wasn't FULLY MIND CONTROLLED for it was interrupted. She then stand silently with her lance still in her right hand.

**"SHALLTEAR!"** Alcatraz shouted with rage as his appearance transforms into a terrifying one. His head turned into a skull making smoke (imagine Ghost Rider's skull flame but only emitting smoke) with green dots glowing brightly, his armor covered in some parts of armor with black cloth emitting black smoke, dark green chains are flying around him, wings turning ghostly white while emitting white smoke. He basically turned into **'****Death Bringer' **outfit, which is also from the Dev's gifts.

He lands, making a crater. Everyone looked with surprise, shock, and fear, for they all felt his immense power. They couldn't move for the Alcatraz's aura is truly fearsome. He did release his power, but trying to minimized it for it might cause a huge area to be dead, like seriously grass, trees, animals, air dead.

There was immense silence, the tension was broken when he stood up straight and folded his wings. He then walk towards Shalltear but stood out at a certain distance which she will not try to attack anyone nearby, and used his **[Castle of Uprising] **in a form of a dark red ring. It is one of the 20 WCI items, but it can remove mind controlled statuses on any being. Shalltear was engulfed by green aura and was about to collapse but was caught by Alcatraz and into a bridal style, it kinda looks like death was about to feed her soul if you look it that way.

_'I may have removed the mind control but she'll be out of commission for awhile. So kinda in a coma I guess.'_ He then walked to his right and gently placed her to the ground. Shalltear had now returned to her normal form. Alcatraz then smiled warmly when he saw Shalltear sleeping on the ground.

_'Truly, if Peroronchino sees this he will really kill them all.'_ He thought jokingly to his friend.

"Tyrael, guard her in case any of them tries to do something to her." He slightly turned his head and quietly told Tyrael who was ready with his mace.

"Understood mi lord." He bowed with his weapon pointing to the ground and his left free hand on his waist. He also know that he can kill them easily, tough they are strong but they are outmatched when face god-like beings.

He then stood up and while looking down at Shalltear, then slightly turned his head as he glanced at the group. Alcatraz used **{Shapeshift} **to change his voice, which is kinda useful for him being fearful in some cases.

**"Why are you here?"** He spoke as he tries to hold back his rage, for they used mind control on her. (ooo you gonna get fked now!)

The group were readying their weapons, in case he attacks. But Alcatraz used half of his "Fear" towards the group, which they are sweating bullets right now, their hands sweaty, knees shaking. Among the group, he saw that the suspecting leader of the group spoke while sweat dropping and keeping his face straight, but inside he is really panicking right now.

"A-A Demon G-God?" One of them tried to speak calmly but barely did it due to the "Fear" Alcatraz is releasing upon them right now.

Alcatraz then scanned the group, most of them are looking back with fear, but one or two stood out brave are nervously shaking their legs and arms.

Alcatraz stood in silence as he looked each one of them, fear within their eyes.

**"Unworthy for death..."** He whispered.

Afterwards one of them regained their senses and charged at him. The moment he had gotten in range, he was tossed back at an instant.

"Captain!" One of them shouted in concern and worry. Fortunately for him, the captain was unconscious from the force.

**"Foolish humans, your death has not come yet." **He walked towards 'Kaire' if he remembers, and stood beside her, looking down. He then crouched down, feeling pity at old woman but felt rage at her for using the WCI at his friend's creation.

_'I really want to kill them here and now, but first they will have to suffer greatly.'_

Everyone panicked, thinking that this 'thing' or 'Demon God' will kill her, their only hope to beat against this thing. They all tried to free themselves and attack Alcatraz, but failed due to the magic that is holding them. The girl who was healing Lady Kaire was protected by the holy magic.

"**{Holy Spear}!**" He heard a shout, coming from a female wearing white and seemingly marked with symbols around it, a white glowing spear appeared out of nowhere and flew towards Alcatraz.

Alcatraz noticed it before, so he let her use her magic, but time seem to slow down when it was few meters near him, so he grabbed it. And later it disseminates into light particles. It made them look at disbelief, and the girl fell on her knees and shouted with fear and disbelief in her voice.

"Impossible! You should be dead!" She shouted in disbelief. There was few moments of silence and Alcatraz laughed, his laugh was horrifying to hear.

_'Huh, she somehow manages to move. Protection magic, maybe? Quite an obvious move for holy-based magic casters, should have been more careful.'_ Alcatraz thought.

**"All your strength? 6th tier? Foolish girl, that weak magic cant harm me." **He told them, and they all thought it was a bluff. But they tremble more when it told them that 6th tier was 'weak magic'.

"Impossible! No one can use 7th tier magic or higher!" She shouted again. Alcatraz then teleported in front of her, grabbing her neck, lifting off the ground as she flays her legs around. She grasped his hand, using all of her strength to be removed from this thing's grasp. But unfortunately she's in the hands of Death.

Alcatraz's green deathly eyes looked into her eyes, like Ghost rider's glare. She then looked back in fear, thinking that this is the end for her.

**"Quite amusing to see humans, trying to survive. Even though there is no hope."** As she is struggling to be free from his grasp. **"Makes me wonder what makes humans have things that most do not." **He moved closely to her face, making her close her eyes thinking that it will feed her soul if it looks into her eyes.

**"Though I know the answer, but I cannot explain nor describe." **He then goes in his inventory, everyone sees the 'thing's hand disappeared into a small portal, and it got something in its hand.

**"I'll be giving this artifact back."** He threw the crystal towards the center of the group, all of them are looking right at it. They were speechless and widen eyes, as they were trying to grasp the information in their heads, it just call the treasure of the Six Great Gods a 'artifact'.

He simply tossed the girl few meters away, she was unconscious from no oxygen in her lungs, but she will be fine. Physically not mentally.

Alcatraz used a 10th tier spell called** {Control Amnesia}**, which he then removed all of their memories regarding of Shalltear, not wanting to make a slight problem in the future.

He then walked towards Shalltear and picked her up, bridal style. He slightly turned his head to Tyrael and nodded to him.

Alcatraz used **{Gate}** and portal appears from the other side of Nazarick's 2nd floor, Shalltear's residence. They entered the portal but before that, Alcatraz looked back and glanced at the weaken Black Scripture.

**"Your 'Lady Kaire' will die in the next few days, and you are helpless to save her. Remember this... Death is everywhere... and nothing can run away from it." **They then went into the portal and disappeared, leaving the weaken group, which few whom are broken in spirit. For all they remember was something caught a girl, they tried to rescue her, but failed miserably and were defeated.

Thats all...

(I mean feeling the pressure from possibly an incarnation of Death is really a traumatizing experience like hell)

...

Few hours later.

Alcatraz told everything that he had know, Ainz was surely both angry and glad at the same time. He returned back, with Hamsuke and Nabe, after they received a new rank from the Guild. But Ainz was completely mad about what he had been told, by his friend, and he didn't told him straight away.

They were in Ainz's quarters, sitting on the opposite seats. (which are sofas) And there was immense silence after Alcatraz told him everything on what and how it happened.

Only both of them knew what truly happened, along with the **Vampire Brides** but they were told to retreat back to Nazarick.

"..." Silence still occurs in the room for few minutes but was broken down.

"Why did you do it?" Ainz spoke. "Why did you just watch her being mind controlled?" His tone with a tiny bit of anger and stress.

"... I... Wasn't sure if they have the WCI or not." Said in a sad tone.

"...You could have avoid her being mind controlled but you let it, why Alcatraz-san?" He asked with mixed feelings. He then leaned back in his seat.

"I'm thankful, but at the same time I am not. But using one of our friend's creations as... really makes me..." As Ainz spoke the last phrase, he turned his right hand into a fist, you could see he is tightening quite doesn't need to finish the sentence since Alcatraz know what he is saying about.

Alcatraz lowered his head, sad and shamed for what he had done which could have been avoided.

"I'm... Sorry Ainz... I hope you would forgive me... and my actions." After he said that he stood up, and kneeled with his right arm on his knee, and his left arm pointing to the ground in a fist, but relaxed. His head looking at the floor, and was quite ashamed to look at Ainz, his friend for the actions he did tonight.

"I'm sorry... my friend..." He spoke with sadness in his tone, not fake but real emotions he is releasing now.

"I know you have been taking care of the base Ainz." Ainz then looked at him with surprise, you can't easily tell but Ainz is quite surprised about it but continued to let him speak.

"You have been cleaning, maintaining our defenses, and etc. And I'm also sorry for not there to help you keep your sanity." Ainz is quite mentally broken. For his friend to read him quite easily, but wanting to say it's ok, Alcatraz spoke again but he slightly looked up to him.

"These are our friends creations, and I used them as tools. That, is one of the foolish mistakes I've done. It may be to gain knowledge about our enemies in the future." Alcatraz looked towards Ainz, with a apologetic face. (Though it is covered by the mask, you could tell it by his eyes even though they are eyes of Death)

"We aren't perfect Ainz, no one is. No matter what we are, imperfection within everywhere and everyone. We can cause sins, some are minor and some are serious. I hope you can forgive me, and I promise I won't do these stupid mistakes ever again." Few moments of silenced passed, Ainz then got up and placed his hand on Alcatraz's left shoulder, causing Alcatraz to slowly look at him.

Both of them were staring for quite awhile but Ainz spoke.

"Please do so, my friend." Ainz smiled even though he can't make facial expressions. Alcatraz also guess he smiled, he can't see it (damn obvious) but he knows he smiled.

"I accept your apology Alcatraz-san, just... don't leave anyone behind again." Alcatraz nodded. Ainz then removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Now please stand up, I don't want to see you, a friend, kneeling to me." That caused Alcatraz to stand up, he won't do the foolish mistake again for he made a mental vow not to. He learned his lesson, don't leave your comrade behind, even though everyone in Nazarick will fight and die for them anyways, but still its the right thing to save your allies and comrades though.

"And please stop with the acting, we are alone here. Plus it was awkward." He wanted this role-play from Alcatraz to stop because for Ainz, Alcatraz makes him think that his talking to a NPC.

"I will stop doing foolish actions mi'lord, but not for my amusement on you." He spoke in a happy tone as he smiled but wasn't seen due to his mask.

"Now, is there anything that I need to know about this group?" Ainz going serious and back to the topic, Alcatraz then replied with seriousness due to the atmosphere Ainz caused a second ago.

"The WCI user I believe is now dead due to Shalltear using **[Spuit Lance]** on her, and the WCI is a dress. And I also mind purged of them ever seeing Shalltear."

"You didn't retrieve it?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly and prioritizing Shalltear first mi'lord. And I also didnt thought that the WCI is a dress." He admitted before looking down in his shame again. He then looked up again to Ainz.

"But don't worry mi'lord, it requires the right class job for it to work. And we can just take it from Slane Theocracy anyway." Alcatraz looked up and told Ainz his idea on getting the WCI.

Ainz thinking that there might be another WCI out there, so he wont be taking the risk without intel.

"No, right now we need to gather information. If there are other WCI out there, we need to prioritize them first, they're dangerous items."

Alcatraz knew he was going to say what he expected for him to say. He nodded and smiled underneath his mask.

"First you did say a ranger from the other group ran away and possibly might tell the Adventurer's Guild right?" Alcatraz nodded as a yes.

"Then your going to have to make a false evidence to make them believe that you killed the vampire then." Alcatraz stood still for a minute then answered.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Ill be going to register as an Adventurer then?" He asked.

"Yes. You didnt prepare did you?" He asked deadpanned.

"Nay mi'lord, I've already prepared. But some equipment of mine will be foreign for them."

"..."

* * *

As the next day begins for the 2 players. They were on E-Rantel, heading to the Adventurer Guild for the meeting of the appearance of a vampire that appeared near E-Rantel.

Everyone knew what happened to Shalltear, but not the part where she was being observed by Alcatraz as a tool for information. Which they lied to them, which makes them more guilty, that Alcatraz knew something was wrong and he teleported nearby Shalltear's location.

Ainz giving the Floor Guardians each WCI, while Shalltear being drunk at the bar in the 9th Floor for being careless, they were told to be cautious when going out of Nazarick.

After tons of cautious plans and orders, Alcatraz still felt bad for not trying to avoid the group to mind control Shalltear. So he tried to forget about it, but never forgets his lesson from it.

Right now acting as Adventurers. Momon and Konrad (why not?), arrived at the Adventurer's Guild, everyone was looking who entered and he was one of the 2 adventurers who ranked up in just few days. While they also saw a person which is wearing same armor as Momon.

He was wearing almost the same armor (but whole armor is black while it has red trimmings) as Momon, but its a sleek design making him agile. But he was wearing a same colored, enclosed Dragonlike helmet, and his gauntlets looked sharp as claws. His equipment was also strange, he has some kind of a magical weapon that is weird design and doesn't seem to look like a weapon in his back (sniper rifle Barrett M82 because why not), he has a sword with a strange hilt design on his left part of the waist. (Infinity Blade) And no he doesn't have a cape sorry.

Murmurs going around a bit enough for Momon and Konrad to hear.

"Who you think that guy is?" One asked.

"No idea, but that item. It looks like some kind of a staff?" One replied..

Ignoring the murmurs, whispers, and random babbles, they went towards the stairs, there were 4 people there waiting on their seats. Momon gestured at the free seat of the table and he took it.

"Ah Momon-dono glad you're here, but if i may ask, who is this?" An old man with grey hair and facial, Ainzach, who was sitting on the right end of the table.

"This is my friend, Konrad Cruze." He gestured to Konrad. Konrad waved his hand a bit. Ainzach examined him and noticed.

"It seems you don't have a plate. You're not registered are you?" That caused them to notice as well.

"No sir."

"Then I think you should register, but as well not be involving in-" Konrad interrupted.

"This is about the vampire that the survivor told you about is it?" He spoke in a cold tone that made them jumped from their seat a little. And as well as what Konrad had said surprised Ainzach.

"...How did you know of this?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It is your choice to believe me or not, but Momon and I, have killed the vampire." That caused them to be surprised.

"Then... no-"

"Nothing will happen. If you wish to send a team there to check then be my guest." He stood up. "Commander." He looked at Momon. "I'll be waiting downstairs, I'm not going to interrupt this 'meeting' of yours." He then walked away and looked at a vacant seat which there is one. He then took the free seat and looked up at the ceiling, free of his thoughts.

'Should have made Shalltear avoided that damn group. But then again, also helps us since we know its a dress.'

There were murmurs about some guy that walked beside Momon, which is him that he knew. It took few minutes after the meeting was done, but for Alcatraz seems like an hour or so. But Momon **{Message} **him to come up, which he did.

"Ok what is this about?" He noticed its only Ainzach and Momon at the table while the others left.

"This is about getting you into Adventurer's Guild, and you're going to be one of it. And you will be starting in Platinum"

"Why at Platinum rank?" That caused Konrad to be confused at the moment.

Ainzach sighed lightly. "That is because I believed your little story a bit, but we will just keep this as a secret. It would be a problem I just gave someone a shortcut to this sort of rank. But if it's actually a lie, then you know what I have to do." That made him understand it a bit, but he still doesn't like to join the Adventurer's Guild. Since Ainz told him to join, he has to since he made a bad move in 'that night'.

"Fine." He said in a light irritated tone. "I'll accept, only because the Commander here joined the Adventurer's Guild to hunt the monsters that caused our kingdom to fall." Ainzach widen his eyes from that, for Momon got a little bit irritated for it just got a bit complicated to tell his origins and other information.

"Your kingdom has fallen?" He said with small surprised. There's also a sense of pity within there.

"From monsters that you wish not to see personally, they came out of nowhere, our kingdom was named Los Angeles. (lol copyrights) It was located from the far west from here, Commander here-" Konrad gestured at Momon. "- and few others took 5-6 months to arrive in E-Rantel, yes it was that far sir." He said respectfully while Ainzach having to be stunned by what he had said, '5-6 months to arrive in E-Rantel'

Konrad still continuing to say his bllsht.

"If you wish to travel there, I can assure you none of you will survive the creatures that lurk within our lands." He said in a cold, dangerous tone that makes men collapse once hearing it, but Ainzach here didn't for he has experience when he was an adventurer in the past.

"N-No its alright. I wasn't planning on going there anyways."

"Good because its already ruins now, and I wont even like to show you our ruins of the old kingdom of ours." He chuckled after he replied back to Ainzach.

After some boring, unnecessary talks, the two players exited from the building and began walking.

"So mi'lord, what would we do if there are other players in this world?" He waited to ask him after they exited the Adventurer's Guild.

Ainz almost never thought about it since he was too focused on what to do when they arrived in the New World.

"W-Well that depends actually." He then don't know what to say next but Alcatraz then made a suggestion.

"If they are on a friendly terms with us they're basically allies, but if they go like suspicious-like enemies then we could just talk them down. But if that doesn't work, then we know what's going to happened." Ainz looking at him with surprise that he made a plan if there is a possible player here, with them in the New World.

Alcatraz then looked up as he walks.

"Let's just hope that if we did find a player, he or she better be our ally."

* * *

In some near distant part of E-Rantel, a armored person with heavy armor, and red colored horned enclosed helmet. He then walked through the Great Forest of Tob, with his hand equipped with a 2-handed battle axe with sharp teeth on its blade.

He spoke with a sort of distorted tone.

"Oh man, better hope there're others around here somewhere." Then he heads to an unknown destination before him, E-Rantel.


End file.
